YuGiOh GXII
by NITEMAREduelist
Summary: the academy after Jaden left. Its a cross between the events of the manga and anime Ryou Banner is a new student at duel academy japan and is facing down opponents every day in hope of becoming a pro duellist ends soon. I hope you'll read to the end.
1. Chapter 1 The King of Flames

It was just another day at duel academy and professor Sparx the head of techniques and head of ra yellow was walking to the docks to meet up with the new transfer student. Sparx was a tall man with long spiked up golden hair and yellow martial arts attire. He had a yellow duel disk hanging off his arm and a frown on his face as he reached the loading and unloading area where the new student was arriving. The academy's boat drew up to the side of the docks and a gang plank fell down by the professor's feet.

A boy dressed in jeans and a black shirt and slifer red blazer stepped off the boat with an academy duel disk red model strapped to his arm. He was quite tall with black spiky hair and green eyes and a cheeky grin on his face. "Hi I'm Ryou banner I'm the new transfer student." He said whilst shuffling his deck. "Yes I'm professor Sparx head of ra yellow and I'm here to show you to your dorm. You'll be in slifer red for arriving in late in the school year."

"Okay professor show me the way."

"Not so fast you transferred in late because you passed the written portion of the entrance exam but according to my information you haven't done the practical exam yet."

"No I was told I was duelling with a proctor when I got here."

Professor Sparx raised his left arm which had his duel disk mounted on it. "Wrong slifer slacker all our proctors had more important things to do so you'll be duelling me." Ryou was surprised to say the least but stood up to the challenge leaping onto the docks and activating his duel disk and slotting his deck into the deck holder. "Bring it on professor."

-DUEL START- life points 4000

Sparx started the duel off drawing five cards from his deck and one more for his draw phase. "I'm going to summon fire kraken (fire/aqua/4 stars/atk1600) in attack mode to start and then I'll play the field spell card molten destruction to increase the attack of all fire monsters by 500. And that's my turn."

Ryou watched as a massive lava pit appeared beneath them and from its fiery depths the horrible fire kraken raised itself from the. He nervously began his first turn wondering what he was going to do. He drew a card to start his draw phase and perked up when he saw what it was realising his instant advantage.

"I summon Kuribe (an aqua green Kuriboh/dark/fiend/effect/1 star/atk200) to the field in attack mode."

"That thing can't compete with my fire kraken even without molten destruction."

"That's where you're wrong, because any summon of kuribe is treated as a special summon which means I can sacrifice him to summon a stronger monster. Now I summon in attack mode my Olympian knight (earth/warrior/6 stars/atk2300)" Olympus knight stood before them broad shouldered with lots of armour and a huge shield and immense blade. "and that's not all in my hand I have one kuribu(white Kuriboh/ dark/fiend/effect/1 star/atk200) which I can send from my hand to the graveyard to negate one spell card and destroy it and I'm using it on your molten destruction."

Molten destruction vanished from the field and fire krakens attack went down to 1600. "Now Olympian knight attack with heavenly sword swing." The warrior raised his sword slicing the kraken in half with one mighty swing. "And I'll end my turn by laying one card face down."

-Sparx life points 3300-

"Alright slifer boy now I'll take you seriously." He drew a card and added it to his hand. "I think I'll start by using pot of greed to draw two more cards. Now I'll use polymerization to summon the flame swordsman (fire/warrior/fusion/5 stars/atk1800) and now I'll play de-fusion to send my flame swordsman back and summon its fusion material monsters. But they won't be around for long because I'll be sacrificing them both to summon my red eyes black dragon (dark/dragon/7 stars/atk2400) from my hand." The mighty black dragon rose up beside Sparx flames escaping from in between its teeth and floating suspended in the air by its immense black wings. "Now attack with inferno fire blast!"

The dragon opened its jaws and released a massive black fireball at the Olympian knight. Ryou raised his hand and activated his face down card. "I activate my face down card Metalmorph to raise my knights attack power by 300 points." The knight repelled the fireball with his shield and leapt at the dragon slicing it open with one blow.

"Very good slifer boy now begin your turn."

-Sparx life points 3100-

Ryou drew another card not sure what to expect from the professor. "I start by summoning Kuriboh from my hand and then I'll lay one card face down to end my main phase. As for now I'll attack directly with my two monsters."

-Sparx life points 0200-

"Good move now I'll begin my turn." Sparx drew a single card to begin what was surely his last move. "I'll lay a single card face down and end my turn."

Ryou drew a card and added it to his hand. "Alright I'll attack with my Kuriboh and finish you off."

Sparx activated his face down card. "I activate mirror force!" kuribohs attack rebounded and destroyed all of Ryou's monsters. "There it'll take you time to come back after that which will give me time to summon a new monster."

"Actually I was prepared for this I activate my face down trap. Call of the haunted to revive my Kuriboh which I'll then use to attack you directly." The Kuriboh leapt at Sparx swatting at him with its green claws.

-Sparx life points 0000-

"Very good you'll go far in this academy. The exam for promotion in is three weeks you should go straight to ra yellow quickly."

"Thanks professor."

"That's alright just follow me to the slifer red dorm."

The slifer dorm was on the other side of the island near the cliffs. In the last few years of the academy the dorm had been expanded upon since the days of Jaden Yuki. The rooms were still very small but the dorm had been turned into more of a courtyard with a garden in the centre. But the thing that drew the most attention from Ryou was the massive stone statue that took pride of place in the centre of the garden. It depicted Jaden Yuki surrounded by a black replica of the sky dragon of Osiris (slifer the sky dragon) and backed by his top cards elemental heroes terra firma and neos as well as winged Kuriboh. "This is pretty cool I wonder what the other dorms have."

"You'll see when you're promoted now wait here and your dorm head should come to give you your time table and room key."

"Great so who's in charge of slifer?"

"That would be professor Princeton."


	2. Chapter 2 Ranks and Dorms

Ryou had been waiting for the professor for awhile he'd spent an hour waiting by the jaden yuki statue. He began to thumb through his deck out of boredom. "wow those are some pretty cool cards there." Ryou turned his head to see the owner of the voice. It was a scruffily dressed freshman in a slifer red blazer. He had very pink skin and black hair tied back in an untidy ponytail. He was also quite short even for a freshman. "I'm your roommate jono I was told to come give you your room key by professor Princeton. He says he's sorry he can't be here but he agreed to take over a class for a teacher who's off sick."

"that's cool so which one is our room?" in a few minutes they were in their small room just enjoying a cup of tea. "you have all the same classes as me so you can follow me to my class with professor Dimitri. But before you do you should know something about the dorms nowadays."

"okay jono."

"well basically nowadays there are three ranks in each house slifer red students start at winged kuriboh rank then they go to neos and then terra firma. The ranks are based on jaden yuki's best cards. So if you do well on an exam but not well enough to go to the next dorm up you go to the next rank in your dorm."

"so what are the ranks in the other houses like?"

"I'm not sure but they're all based on the cards of famous students. Anyway we should get to class soon." Later on in the day Jono and Ryou were sat next to each other in class waiting for Professor Dimitri. "Professor Dimitri is one of the world's foremost experts on duel tactic imitation and duel history. He's also the assistant head of the ra yellow dorm."

"He sounds great so are his classes hard?"

"No instead of lectures he usually gives us a duel but I always lose."

"Why?"

"He always makes us duel against his famous copycat deck, no one ever beats him."

"He sounds amazing." Just then Professor Dimitri strode into the room with his familiar upright black and orange hair spiked high above his head. "Good day class today we will be learning about how to tell the difference between strategy imitation and learning strategy. One of you is going to duel me and I'm going to use a copy of their deck. Any volunteers for the challenge."

Meanwhile Ryou was still talking to Jono. "You should put yourself up for that Jono."

"No way am I duelling him I still remember what happened the last time I duelled him. I was humiliated."

"Jono are you volunteering? Excellent come down at once." Said Professor Dimitri. Jono nervously came down to the small duel area and handed his deck to the professor who after a quick flick through was ready to play.

-DUEL START- life points 4000

"You can start Jono."

"Um ok I'll start by summoning my fiend scorpion (earth/insect/2 stars/def200) in defence mode." A small cowering blue scorpion appeared in the centre of the field.

"I'll start by summoning Gagagigo (water/reptile/4 stars/atk1850) from my hand."

"Wait professor that cards not in my deck."

"Exactly young student the aim of this exercise is not to copy your deck and strategy but to improve upon it. Now I'll use another card I added to your deck the spell card ultra evolution pill which allows me to sacrifice one reptile type monster and summon a dinosaur in its place. So now I summon dark driceratops (earth/dinosaur/effect/6 stars/atk2400)."

A larger green triceratops with red claws and feathers surrounding its neck appeared forth. "Now crush him with three horn thrash!" the dinosaur charged the scorpion tossing it aside and destroying it. "And because of driceratops special effect you lose life points equal to the difference between your monsters defence points and driceratops attack points."

-Jono life points 1800-

"Now your turn my young student."

"Ok I'll play pot of greed to draw two new cards and then lay one card face down and play my heavy storm spell card."

"I recognise this manoeuvre well..."

The face down card Jono had destroyed activated revealing a statue of the wicked. "Now I can summon one wicked token (dark/fiend/token/4 stars/atk1000) but it won't be around long because I'm sacrificing it to summon one monster in face down defence mode. Then I'll lay two cards face down and end my turn."

"Very good move but I doubt it can stand up to this. I summon my flying kamakiri two (wind/insect/4 stars/atk1500) and now I play raigeki to destroy all of your monsters on the field."

Jono fretted as the spell card appeared letting out a shot of red lightning. "Um what do I do he's going to beat me."

"Jono don't panic just use that face down you put down." Said Ryou yelling at Jono from the back of the class. "Oh yeah I discard one card from my hand to activate magic jammer." The red lightning was blocked by a green sealing circle.

"Oh well never mind I can just attack you with dark driceratops." The dinosaur charged at Jono's face down monster as he panicked. "No he's going to win the duel Ryou what do I do?"

"Just use your other face down card."

"Oh right I activate the spellbinding circle to trap your dark driceratops in the hexagram." The dinosaur was stopped in its tracks by the hexagram which surrounded the beast withholding its attack. "No matter I'll just attack with my flying kamakiri."

The insect flew at Jono's monster swiping at it with its claw like appendages. But the attack rebounded and struck the professor's life points instead. "What is this?" the monster revealed itself. "Now reveal yourself catapult turtle (water/aqua/effect/5 stars/def2000)." The turtle landed on the field with a massive thud.

-Dimitri life points 3500-

As Jono began his turn Ryou charged down to the side of the field. "Okay first I'll play pot of greed and draw two new cards then I'll play change of heart to take control of your dark driceratops."

"But you forget Jono that spellbinding circle renders that card useless."

"Oh he's right what was I thinking?"

"Wait Jono you can use catapult turtle's ability to deal some damage to him first." Said Ryou.

"Oh yeah thanks Ryou. Hey that gives me a great idea. I'll sacrifice dark driceratops with my turtle's effect. Causing you 1200 points of damage." The triceratops mounted itself on the turtle's catapult and launched itself into Dimitri colliding with him in a massive fiery explosion.

"Now I'll play my forest field spell card to raise the attack of all beast monsters by 200 points and now I'll summon four scapegoat tokens (earth/beast/token/1 stars/atk0000) with my scapegoat spell." The field became a mighty forest. The four fluffy little scapegoats appeared and each had their attack points raised by the field. "And now I'll use my scapegoats to damage you directly." The four scapegoats were launched repeatedly into Dimitri. "And that'll end my turn."

-Dimitri life points 1900-

"Alright Jono if you refuse to go quietly then I'll really start to play rough I'll summon my elemental hero Sparkman (light/warrior/4 stars/atk1600)."

Jono just gaped in awe as the Sparkman flew into touchdown next to the professors flying kamakiri. "Wow a real elemental hero monster I've never even seen one in action before."

Ryou was quite surprised. "If you want to see elemental hero monsters I've got tons of them."

"Wow really Ryou?"

"Excuse me." said Professor Dimitri. "But we are in the middle of a duel. Now if you don't mind I'm going to play one card face down and end my turn. Now make your move."

"Oh yeah um I'll lay one card face down and end my turn."

"Alright then prepare to lose I sacrifice Sparkman and kamakiri to summon black tyrano (earth/dinosaur/effect/7 stars/atk2600). And since you only have one defence position monster I can attack you directly."

A giant black T-Rex (earth/beast/token/1 stars/atk0000) ex appeared in the space where the professors monsters had once stood. It opened its jaws wide and shot forward about to snap them shut on Jono. "Not so fast professor I had a trap card mirror force."

The black dinosaur recoiled back and shattered as Dimitri watched. "Now professor it's my turn to put the heat on."

"Awesome Jono now hit him hard in his life points." Said Ryou. Dimitri did his best to look annoyed whilst hiding his true intention. "Just you wait young student all you have to do is attack and my very own face down mirror force will obliterate you totally."

Jono drew a card and thought hard about what do with it. He looked to Ryou hoping to get some sort of hint. Ryou looked at Jono and said. "You got him Jono."

"Um uh I'll summon insect knight and then I'll use him to attack you directly." A large ant like creature sprang onto the field wielding a long blade before leaping at Dimitri swinging its sword madly. "Not so fast I activate my trap card mirror force." The insect knight was destroyed and Jono sighed as he ended his turn.

The professor drew a card and thought carefully about his next move. "I summon one monster face down and end my turn."

Jono touched the top of his deck and thought hard about the card he needed to draw to win the game. Suddenly he could hear a voice. "You can make this draw Jono just believe in yourself..."

"My draw." He drew from the deck and played the card without even looking at it because he knew for certain what it was. "I activate monster reborn to summon your black tyrano back from the graveyard and now I'll use his special ability to attack you directly."

The black dinosaur rose from the ground and launched itself at Professor Dimitri. Who backed away slightly in shock as the dinosaur attacked with toxic gas breath.

-Dimitri life points 0000-

"Very good Jono that's the first time you've ever beaten me. Now class I hope you enjoyed that now if I'm not very much mistaken you all have advanced duel theory next so run along." As the class left Dimitri held Jono back until the end. "Jono I want you to have this..." he handed Jono the black tyrano he had used in the duel. "Sir are you sure I should take it?"

"Positive I can tell that with a bit of practice you'll make good use of this card." Jono left after adding the new card to his deck he met Ryou who was waiting for him in the hallway. "Wow he gave you black tyrano that's so cool."

"I wouldn't have been able to win if you hadn't given me those hints and cheered me on."

"Yeah but you won the duel all on your own and that's what's important."

"I guess your right but we better hurry we have advanced duel theory with Professor Tsuki and the obelisk blues and he'll be really mad if we're late."

"Good point let's get going."


	3. Chapter 3 Advanced Duel Theory Part I

Ryou and Jono ran as fast as they could to the far side of the academy building to attend their duel theory class with professor Tsuki. "Come on Ryou professor Tsuki is the head of obelisk blue you don't want to make him mad or he'll probably expel us both."

"Well don't get mad at me I'm following you Jono I don't know where anything is."

"That's what all the new students the professor expelled said before he kicked them out of the academy."

Meanwhile in the advanced theory class the professor hadn't yet arrived and all the slifer reds were sitting at their desks next to the obelisk blues. On the obelisk blue side of the class a large group of first years were huddled around one student in particular. He was dressed in an obelisk blue blazer with long brown hair flowing from his head in multiple spikes. He was shuffling his deck as the other first years watched him in awe. Oji Kuraudo was the only child of a billionaire industrialist and the top first year student at duel academy having already ascended to the second rank of obelisk blue in his first two months of the year. One of the first years stepped forward to talk to him. "Tell us about how you beat Professor Dimitri in the entrance exams again."

Oji replied in a smug aristocratic tone "well it was very simple I just studied up on his copycat deck and found that most of his strategies are either plagiarised or rely too heavily on him having two specific cards. He was a dunce and I made a complete fool of him."

"Hey that's very disrespectful you take that back!" Oji turned to see Ryou standing right behind him with a look of extreme hatred on his face. "What did you say you slifer slob?"

"You heard me take it back or I'll make you take it back."

"Don't you know who I am? I'm Oji Kuraudo the top first year student in obelisk blue."

"Yeah well I'm Ryou banner the guy who took down professor Sparx in a few short turns."

"Oh yeah well maybe you'd like to test your skills against a real duellist."

"Game on obelisk punk!"

"Settle down you fools!" they both turned their eyes to the corner of the room where professor Tsuki had just walked in. He was a tall man with blue hair spiked up to one side and a blue obelisk short tailed blazer as well as a red cape and white boots and gloves. "I will not have unauthorised duels in my class. If anyone duels in one of my classes it's me. So anyone up for it."

Oji calmed down and went back to his desk with the other students but Ryou remained stood. "Sure I'll take you on professor."

"Don't you know who he is you idiot," said Oji standing up in shock, "professor Tsuki has won the Japanese regional duel championships twice."

"Yeah well I've beaten professor Sparx once so I think I can handle myself." Replied Ryou stubbornly. "Well slifer sludge if you duel and lose I'll have to expel you still want to take me on?"

Ryou thought very hard for a minute about what he should do after all he had only just received entry into the academy. He couldn't lose it all over a stupid argument. He grudgingly sat down next to Jono and bowed his head. "Yeah that's what I thought you'd do."

The professor began his lecture by picking up his duel disk it was silver with a chrome finish and blue accessories. "You slifer slime balls think you're so great just because a few good students passed through slifer on their way to the top. All of them were fools who thought that they were great but all of them got to where they are today through sheer luck. Especially Jaden Yuki." Ryou could feel himself burning up with anger and hatred but the professor continued to talk. "He was a fool who only ever relied on the advantage yielded to him by three cards and he kept pathetic weak cards in his deck just because he felt a so called spiritual connection to them. He was a complete idiot who would never have succeeded if it weren't for his incredible luck streak."

"That's enough!" Ryou stood up in a flash of anger knocking his books aside. "I bet any slifer red duellist could beat you in a few turns."

"What are you saying fool silence your only making it worse for yourself." Ryou mounted his duel disk on his arm and activated it. "Duel me right here right now and when I beat you you'll have to take back everything you said but if you beat me I'll leave duel academy."

"You're either very stupid or very idiotic. But I'll take you on."

DUEL START- life points 4000

"Alright slifer sludge I'll start this duel and I'll end it quickly." The professor drew his first five cards and activated his duel disk. "I'll start by summoning my ultimate fighter punch king (earth/warrior/effect/4 stars/atk1900)." The ultimate fighter was a man with a red helmet and green skin outfitted in red martial arts kit. "Now I'll back him up with two face down cards and end my turn."

Ryou drew his first card warily he knew that the head of advanced duel theory had to have the best cards of all the professors. He decided to start off simple with a couple of facedown cards and a card to destroy the professor's ultimate fighter. "I'll summon my elemental hero black lightning (wind/warrior/effect/4 stars/atk2000)." Elemental hero black lightning sprang onto the field wearing a black skin-tight suit with yellow trim and gloves against his incredibly pasty white skin. "Now black lightning attack with darkness strike!"

The elemental hero ran straight at the ultimate fighter striking him down with a single electrically charged punch. "And with that I end my turn."

-Tsuki life points 3800-

"Very good you managed to rid my side of the field of that trash now watch a real man duel." Tsuki raised his hand and activated the two face down cards he had on the field. "I activate my trap monster embodiment of apophis (earth/reptile/trap/4 stars/atk1600)." Two great serpentine figures rose up from the cards wielding swords and shields. "Now I'll sacrifice them both to summon my ultimate fighter dragon claw (earth/warrior/effect/10 stars/atk2800)." The ultimate fighter slammed down on the field a blue helmet covering his face and two massive metal gauntlets covering his anvil sized fists. "Now attack with dragon claws fire!"

Meanwhile outside the classroom professor Sparx was walking down the hall when he heard a commotion in one of the classrooms. "Well well Ryou banner duelling professor Tsuki on his first day."

Ryou watched as the ultimate fighter charged at his weaker elemental hero. "Not so fast I activate a trap card negate attack."

Professor Sparx watched from outside the classroom as the negate attack formed a shield around Ryou's monster. "Uh oh looks like he doesn't know dragon claws special ability."

Dragon claw tore through negate attack's shield and straight through black lightning. "But how?"

"Simple slifer sludge dragon claw's special ability means that he has to attack every turn and nothing can negate it. Now let's see if you can at least last another turn."

-Ryou's life points 3200-

"Okay I draw and now I'll play graceful charity so I can draw three cards and then I'll discard two and activate monster reborn to bring back jinzo from my graveyard (dark/machine/effect/6 stars/atk2400)."

Sparx laughed as jinzo raised himself from the graveyard surrounded by an aura of electricity. "That's the oldest summoning trick in the book. Now we'll see if he can follow that up"

"Now I'll equip him with the axe of despair and I'll attack with psycho shock slash!" jinzo raised the axe his attack points now at 3400. Jinzo cut down the fighter with a single hit and as it hit the floor with a thud Ryou looked over at professor Tsuki expecting him to be shocked. "Congratulations you've defeated another piece of trash from the field. But like I said before a true duellist doesn't put all of his hope in one card"

-Tsuki life points 3200-

"And now the draw that will end the game for you. First I'll lay one face down car and then summon Kuriboh (dark/fiend/effect/1 star/atk200)."

"I thought you'd consider it not worth having in your deck?"

"Even a pathetic little piece of vermin like him has its uses as a sacrificial pawn. And now I activate my face down trap DNA surgery to turn all monsters into dragon types." Ryou watched as the tiny Kuriboh sprouted wings and a dragon's tail. "Now I'll activate multiply to summon five Kuriboh dragon tokens (dark/dragon/effect/1 star/atk200). And now that I have five dragon types on the field I can use polymerization to fusion summon the five headed god dragon (dark/dragon/effect/12 star/atk5000)."

Ryou stepped back in terror as the massive five headed beast stood behind the professor its five heads flailing about wildly. "But that's the strongest card in the game."

"I own one of the few copies in existence just a little prize for winning the Japanese regional championships. Now god dragon attack jinzo with five headed fire blast!"

The dragon raised its heads before letting out five blasts of energy which combined into one immense beam of energy shooting down jinzo instantaneously.

-Ryou's life points 0600-

"When will you get it through your thick head slifer slime you'll never stand a chance in the duelling world and once I win you'll be expelled!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4 Advanced Duel Theory Part II

Ryou shivered with fear as he looked on at the immense dragon and its five heads. The professor stood there no cards in his hand and no face down cards but he was still terrifying with that malevolent behemoth stood behind him. "So slifer slacker are you going to make a move or do you want to surrender now."

"No I won't give up but I don't know how to beat that thing." He reached for his deck drawing a card and placing it in his hand. Meanwhile professor Sparx had been watching from the hallway with a look of utter disgust on his face. "Tsuki! Stop this duel now it violates academy regulations! You can't expel this student just because he can't overcome your ridiculously overpowered monster!"

"No professor..." Sparx turned to see Ryou stood proudly cards in hand staring down the dragon. "I can beat that overfed lizard and I can do it in two turns." Sparx sighed wearily. "I doubt whether that's possible but go ahead if you think you'd like to risk it." Jono rushed up to professor Sparx. "Is there any way Ryou can win professor?"

"Maybe but it'll probably take a lot of effort and a miracle draw."

Ryou stood to attention with renewed vigour and a smirk on his face. "First of all I'll set one card in face down defence mode and that'll end my turn."

"Very well I'll draw." Tsuki drew a buster blader (earth/warrior/effect/7 star/atk2600) from his deck. "This is a little too high level to summon right now so I'll just use my five headed god dragon again." The dragon blasted the face down card (blade knight/light/warrior/effect/4 star/def1000) obliterating it completely. "As soon as I can summon another monster your hopes of graduation will go straight down the drain. Don't worry I hear north academy has an opening." He laughed heartily at Ryou's hopeless situation.

Ryou knew all he needed was one good draw to defeat that dragon. He placed his hand on his deck prepared for disappointment he drew battle ox (earth/beast warrior/4 star/def1000) "I'll set another monster in defence mode your turn"

Ryou bowed his head knowing for sure that if the professor drew a level 4 monster he was done for. It had all been for nothing he wasn't going to even finish his first day at duel academy and all because of a stupid insult the professor had made. "Looks like you lucked out slifer slime."

Ryou raised his head the professor must have drawn another bad card. He was still in the game he put his hand on the deck and prepared to draw as the dragon wiped out his battle ox. "Professor I promise you this will be the final draw of the game." He drew not looking at the card for fear it wasn't the one he needed. He brought the card back to his hand and with a self satisfied smirk placed it in his open magic card slot. "I activate pot of greed to draw two new cards from my deck and with any luck they'll be the ones I need."

Professor Tsuki had become quite angry at this point. "you fool luck doesn't come into this game it's all about skill the right duellist can turn any game around if he's skilled enough a true duellist doesn't rely on luck alone."

"Very well said and if a good duellist can turn any situation around then I'd say that a duellist as good as me can turn this duel around and win with just one turn. Now I'll use the first of the cards that I drew. Monster reborn summon elemental hero black lightning back to the field from the graveyard."

Black lightning shot out of the graveyard straight to the field radiating an electric black aura which crackled like a freshly lit flame. "There's nothing you can do with that monster you pathetic fool." Laughed professor Tsuki.

"That's where your wrong professor you see elemental heroes are best used in fusion summons and right now I have three of them. Black lightning sitting on my field. And elemental heroes scarlet typhoon (wind/warrior/effect/4 star/atk1800) and steel king (earth/warrior/effect/4 star/atk1900) sitting tight in my hand. Now ordinarily steel king and scarlet typhoon combine to make evil hero red general (dark/warrior/7 star/atk3300) but with black lightning they combine to make an even stronger light elemental hero. Which is useful seeing as your dragon can only be defeated by a light monster."

"That's impossible this is the strongest monster in the entire game you can't have a monster stronger than it."

"A monster can't be judged on its attack points alone. Now I use polymerization to fuse black lightning on the field with scarlet typhoon and steel king in my hand to form my ultimate hero."

The two monsters sprung from Ryou's hand and joined with black lightning to form a mighty shining pillar. "Black lightning and scarlet typhoon form the perfect storm and now elemental hero steel king gives it some edge."

The light shone even brighter blinding the class the only one who could stand it was professor Sparx who watched as a tall well built figure stepped from the light in a black and yellow helmet wearing golden gauntlets and boots and carrying an immense sword. "My ultimate elemental hero the pure force of power that is elemental hero storm blade (light/warrior/effect/10 star/atk3500)."

"Fool that monster is still too weak to even dream of taking on my dragon."

"That's what you think but when storm blade is summoned he automatically attacks the strongest monster on your side of the field."

"But it's too weak for the attack to do anything you'll just kill yourself."

"That's where you're wrong because all battle damage from this attack is reduced to zero."

"But then you'll just have a dead monster."

"No because when he uses his instant attack your monster is always destroyed." The elemental hero charged at the dragon raising his blade and slicing into the dragon's stomach. The dragon screeched in pain and light began to shine out of its wound which began to spread across its entire body. It exploded destroying storm blade in the process. The resulting forces from the explosion knocked everyone in the class back the only two left standing were Ryou and Tsuki. Sparx got up and looked on as Ryou and Tsuki stared each other down.

"Well that was impressive but you forget now neither of us have monsters and it's my turn next so when I summon a monster you'll have no chance."

"You also seem to have forgotten something professor. I still have a face down card I've had it since the start of the duel and you don't have a chance now."

"No this is impossible you can't beat me I'm the vice chancellor."

"Vice chancellor or not you need to understand that you can never show disrespect to another duellist. And now I'm going to show you that even a slifer red can beat a big show off like you. I activate my face down trap call of the haunted to summon elemental hero storm blade back from the graveyard."

Storm blade crashed down onto the field sword drawn. "Now attack him directly with shining storm slash."

Storm blade launched himself at Tsuki swinging his sword directly through Tsuki bringing his life points down with a bang.

-Tsuki life points 0000-

Tsuki fell to his knees as the holograms faded and Jono and several other slifer reds ran onto the duel stage. "Ryou that was so cool you just took down the strongest card in duel monsters." Several slifer red girls ran up to Ryou and began fawning over him.

Meanwhile Sparx walked up to Tsuki who was on his knees shattered. "Chancellor Crowler isn't going to be happy about this." Meanwhile while Ryou was being fawned over by the other students Oji was leaving the room. "What a waste of time..."


	5. Chapter 5 The Obelisk Avengers Part I

It was the end of the day and Ryou and Jono were heading back to the slifer dorm through the forest after their last class of the day. "I can't wait to meet professor Princeton Jono. I still can't believe he gave up being a professional duellist to teach here."

"Yeah well you're bound to impress him you're the best New Year slifer red ever and when he hears about you beating professor Tsuki he's going to promote you straight to terra firma rank."

"Well I don't see why you can't get a promotion as well."

"Oh I always flunk the really important exams it's because when I duel I fall apart under pressure."

"What are you talking about? You beat Professor Dimitri today I'd say that makes you a great duellist."

"Yeah well you were helping me all the way through I wouldn't have been able to do it otherwise."

"if that's how you think then it's no wonder you keep losing all your matches. You just need more confidence and some better cards we'll just have to have a look at your deck later on."

"Thanks Ryou but I don't think I'll ever become a great duellist." Meanwhile hiding behind the trees watching Ryou and Jono was a tall student wearing a dark obelisk blue blazer and a blue and white mask.

Ryou and Jono were halfway to the slifer dorm when they heard a noise in a nearby clearing. "Ryou what was that?"

"I think it came from over there." They looked over the bushes into the clearing on the other side. In the clearing a boy in a dark blue obelisk blazer and blue and white mask was duelling with a blonde ra yellow girl. The boys mask had some sort of voice changer that made his voice sound digitized. "Now I attack you directly with my buster blader (earth/warrior/effect/7 star/atk2600)" the blader struck with his huge blade knocking the girl aside. He walked up to her. "I'll be taking your cards now."

"Wait you can't do that."

"Don't argue with me you ra yellow fool." Meanwhile in the bushes Jono was getting really nervous when faced with this big scary student. "Wow Ryou he's going to take that girl's cards what should we do... Ryou...Ryou?" Jono looked around to see that Ryou had already leapt out of the bush to take on the mystery duellist. "Hey you ante duelling is illegal you can't do that." The mystery duellist just turned and ran off into the forest. Ryou ran after him whilst Jono went to help the girl.

Ryou rushed after the masked student who just kept running deeper into the forest until they reached the base of the academy volcano. The duellist slipped out of sight through a crack in the rocks. Ryou only just got through the crack which led to a much wider expanse of tunnel. It was quite dark but there was a light nearer the end which Ryou used as a guide to make his way through the tunnel. "Where did that masked creep go?" eventually he neared the end of the passage and he could hear the lapping of ocean waves but since the passage lead underneath the academy volcano he could also hear the bubbling molten magma which flowed through the heart of the volcano. Ryou reached the end of the passage to find a large chamber filled with water that had come in through the back of the volcano which flowed out into the ocean. In the centre of the pool was a large stone platform and in the middle stood the mysterious masked duellist. "I see you made it here slifer slime."

"You can't just take duellists' cards just because you beat them."

"Believe me slifer slacker I had no intention of taking my partners cards."

"Your partner?" Ryou was confused until the masked duellist raised his hand and pointed to the entrance to the chamber where Ryou had come in. Jono was standing there being held back by the ra yellow girl who had him in a headlock. She raised her hand to her face and to Ryou's surprise removed the mask she had been wearing. Underneath the mask was another student in a blue and white mask. "What's going on here besides your partners weird dress sense?"

"Laugh it up while you can slifer slime but you and your friend are going to duel us right here right now." The other student threw Jono onto the platform and leapt over their heads somersaulting onto the platform next to his partner. He tore off the ra yellow girl's uniform to reveal a dark blue obelisk blue blazer. His voice was also digitized. "We are the obelisk avengers you beat professor Tsuki and made him look like a fool."

"So we are going to beat you in the name of..."

They both struck a weird pose putting their hands together and stepping up onto one foot each. "Obelisk the tormentor!"

Ryou and Jono just stood and watched in awe as the pair attempted several other ridiculously flamboyant poses. "Alright I'm game so who wants to duel me first?"

"Not so fast slifer slacker this is a tag duel so we'll be duelling both of you." Jono froze up instantaneously. "But that means that Ryou might lose."

"Chill Jono we can take these guys."

"Yeah you're right Ryou lets duel."

DUEL START- life points 4000

"Now let's make the rules clear you are not allowed to share strategy..."

"But you are allowed to show your hand to your partner..."

"If you summon a monster using one of your partner's monsters as tribute or fusion material..."

"Your partner can also use that monster..."

"Also you have to destroy all monsters on your opponents' side of the field to attack either player directly..."

"And the order of play starts with Ryou then Jono then me then my partner."

"Alright you obelisk blue bozos I'll start this game." Ryou drew his first five cards and began the first turn. "I'll start by summoning elemental hero steel king (earth/warrior/effect/4 star/atk1900) then I'll lay two cards face down and end my turn."

A mighty warrior with grey skin and a great red cape holding a heavy looking metal hammer crashed onto the field and two face down cards appeared behind him as the obelisk duellists watched in silence. Jono nervously began his first turn drawing a card. "Ok I'll summon my insect knight (earth/insect /4 star/atk1900) and then I'll play the spell card insect armour with laser cannon to boost his attack to 2600 points."

"Wow Jono what a great move."

"Thanks Ryou now I just hope I can keep it up." The first of the obelisks began his turn with an extremely over the top flamboyant draw. "I'll start with a very simple manoeuvre I'll take the three polymerization cards in my hand and take a look at my partner's hand."

"Gladly my friend." His partner revealed his hand. "I have three buster bladers (earth/warrior/effect/7 star/atk2600) and two spell cards."

"Oh what a coincidence because I have three dark magicians (dark/spellcaster/7 star/atk2500) and three polymerizations I wonder what I could do with that? Well let's see I play three polymerizations and fuse the buster bladers and the dark magicians."

"To form the unstoppable dark paladin (dark/spellcaster/effect/8 star/atk2900)!" three wizards robed in black with gold lining and long spear like sceptres appeared on the field in a puff of purple smoke. "Now attack the insect knight with dark magical wave!"

The first paladin lined up his blast and began to charge his attack. Jono shut his eyes in terror as the wizard released a huge blast of black energy towards the fully armoured insect. "No worries Jono." Ryou had responded to the attack with a look of extreme smugness activating the first of his face down trap cards. "I activate the trap card Metalmorph to raise the insect knight's attack by 300 points." The insect knight became fully mechanized striking the beam away with a single swing of his long sword. The knight rushed at the paladin swinging his sword straight through the wizard's armour. He landed behind the paladin as he fell but then he crumbled due to their attack values being the same. "Now I'll activate the special effect of Metalmorph and increase insect knight's attack by half of your monsters attack for damage calculation only causing you 1450 points of damage."

"Well that doesn't matter because we have two more willing soldiers. Now dark paladin number two attack the elemental hero steel king."

The second paladin performed more of a rush attack charging at steel king leaping at him and swinging his sceptre like a sword. "Stop it right there I activate the trap card negate attack." The trap deflected the paladin's attack and he bounced back to the side of his twin. "Now your battle phase is ended."

"Well then I'll just end my turn and let my partner take over."

"But remember I can use all of the dark paladins my friend has on the field."

"Wait that's not fair." Said Jono rearing back in surprise as the second obelisk avenger skipped straight to his battle phase and attacked with the two dark paladins. The first one rushed at steel king slashing straight through his metal skin as the other blasted Ryou and Jono causing some major battle damage."You receive not only the damage from that attack but you both took the direct attack head on."

"Well your wrong about the battle damage from the attack because I can discard this Kuriboh (dark/fiend/effect/1 star/atk200) from my hand to negate it."

-Ryou life points 1400-

-Jono life points 1400-

-Obelisk avenger 1 life points 2550-

-Obelisk avenger 2 life points 2550-

"Well it doesn't matter because when you lose this duel next turn we will take your decks and you will never duel again..."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Chapter 6 The Obelisk Avengers Part II

A few turns into the tag duel and Ryou and Jono were staring down two dark paladins with no monsters and only seven cards between them. The obelisk avengers smirked at their superior forces as Ryou began his turn with his draw phase he looked at the cards in his hand and smirked as he began to map out his most brilliant strategy yet. "alright you blue bozos get ready because my buddy Jono's gonna wrap this up on his next turn!"

"I am?"

"He is?"

"Is he?"

"Yes he is but first I'm gonna need to play my cards right. First I'll summon my disc fighter (earth/warrior/effect/4 star/atk1000). And then I'll activate polymerization from my hand to fuse elemental hero stratos (wind/warrior/effect/4 star/atk1900) and elemental hero black lightning (wind/warrior/effect/4 star/atk2000) in my hand to fusion summon my elemental hero atmos blaster (wind/warrior/effect/6 star/atk2400)." A mighty warrior with blue skin and black, gold and blue armour including a jet pack thundered onto the field backed up by the smaller disc warrior.

"You fool he's no match for our two dark paladins and he'll be destroyed on your next turn!"

"Not so because atmos blaster's special ability activates on the turn he is summoned all your monsters shift to defence mode!" the avengers watched as the two master wizards dropped to their knees in defence position. "Well you failed again our paladins have 2400 defence points each which means you can't touch them with your monsters!"

"Looks like someone didn't do their homework because if my disc fighter attacks a defence position monster with 2000 or higher defence points he can destroy it without battle damage!"The obelisks cowered in fear as the disc fighter hurled his buzz saw blades at the first defence mode dark paladin. The disc sliced through the wizard and he disappeared in a flash of light. "now jono you need to draw that card or it could be all over for us."

Jono was under too much pressure he couldn't think straight as he reached for his desk. "What card could he mean oh no what do I do. It could be any card cave dragon (earth/dragon/effect/4 star/atk2000)? Korogashi (earth/insect/effect/2 star/atk550)? Or could it be that card?"

"come on slifer worm make your move or…"

"we will assume you surrender…"

"you coward!" on these words from the obelisks jono froze up knowing how right they were about him. "hey stop it you obelisk blue stooges!" jono unfroze at the sound of his friends voice. "you have no right to talk to him like that especially during a duel. You never insult your opponents now jono draw the card the professor gave you."

"Yeah!" jono put his hand to the top card on his deck with renewed confidence as he drew what would be the final card of the game. He set the card in face up attack position knowing straight away that it was the card that would win them the duel. "I sacrifice elemental hero atmos blaster and disc fighter to summon the ultimate decaying dinosaur black tyrano (earth/dinosaur/effect/7 stars/atk2600)!"

The black rotting monstrosity stood over the monsters on the field roaring at the obelisk blues as they quivered in fear. "but you forget we still have our last dark paladin in defense mode so we won't take any damage and we'll summon a more powerful monster next turn."

"That's where your wrong tell 'em Jono…"said Ryou

"Well when black tyrano is out if you have only defence position monsters out I can attack you both directly." The dinosaur leant back holding in the massive attack it was storing. "Black tyrano attack them both directly with toxic gas breath!"

The dinosaur let out a burst of wind which swept over the entire field obliterating the obelisk avenger's life points.

-avengers' life points 0000-

The two duellists sunk to their knees as their life points hit zero and the holograms disappeared. "We did it Ryou we won!"

"No Jono you did it I just helped out." Jono felt a sense of pride for winning this duel. "I guess I kind of did. Didn't I?"

"you sure did now I think we should take these obelisk blue bozo's to the chancellor. Huh!"

The pair had run off over a small group of rocks which led to a separate entrance to the cave hidden sneakily in the side of the rock. "Hey get back here you punks!" yelled Ryou chasing angrily after them. Jono followed Ryou through the crack which led up through many winding caves up to a large wooden trapdoor. "Quick Jono help me lift this thing!" said Ryou pushing up on the heavy wooden slab.

The trapdoor opened into the garden of the obelisk blue dormitory. "Wow it's absolutely huge. Hey look at that!"

In the centre of the garden was a stone statue much like the one of Jaden in the slifer red dorm except this one depicted Syrus and Zane Truesdale standing either side of The Giant God Soldier of Obelisk (obelisk the tormentor) who was ornately decorated. On his left arm a cyber dragon spiralled down to his hand whilst his right hand carried a cyber jar. Lastly stood behind obelisk was one of Syrus's best monsters the Armoroid who towered over obelisk with his arms crossed. "so they must be the three ranks of obelisk blue."

"yeah but it looks like we lost those obelisk blue bozos. Sigh we'd better head back to the dorm." Ryou and jono climbed out of the hole and made their way out of the obelisk blue dorm taking time to observe how much nicer it was in comparison to their cramped rooms. "hey jono until we know who those duelists were we may want to keep this to ourselves."said ryou as they walked out of the front gates whilst receiving strange looks from every obelisk blue student they passed. "wow even after jaden yuki no one has respect for slifer red students eh jono."

Jono was distracted he was looking across the lake of the obelisk blue dorm to the obelisk blue girls dorm on the opposite side of the lake. "huh did you say something ryou?" said jono looking slightly embarassed. "um nothing little buddy let's just get back to the dorm okay."

By the time they reached the dorm it was almost ten o'clock. Ryou walked into the middle of the dorm cafeteria only to be greeted with the sight of every student cheering wildly and applauding loudly at the sight of him. Several girls from all three houses were there trying to win his attention whilst several of the boys were congratulating jono on beating professor dimitri. "whats all this about?" said ryou struggling to get free of the girls's hold. "don't you know you slifer red hot cutie?" said a girl in a ra yellow uniform. "you beat proffessor Tsuki in a duel and now you're the most famous student on campus."

"yeah everyone in ra yellow wants to meet you and every slifer girl wants to date you."

"Wow I guess no one really liked the guy?"

"well a few obelisk blues are crying their eyes out over it…"

"But we don't mind at all." Out of the crowd walked three obelisk blue girls. Two were blonde with short hair but the one at the front had long reddish purple hair and pink lipstick. Jono began to blush as Ryou looked at the girl unsure of what to think. "um Jono who's she?"

"Ryou don't be a fool that's Juliet Romero the duel queen and the only girl in the top rank of obelisk blue. And she's won miss duel academy every year for the three years she's been here." Ryou looked at Jono inquisitively and watched as his friend blushed like a love struck fool. "Well Miss Romero it's my honour and may I introduce my friend Jono who single handedly took down Professor Dimitri today." Ryou pushed the star struck Jono forwards toward Juliet who stared at him contemptibly before pushing him aside to talk to ryou. "well that's not as big an achievement as yours I've personally beaten professor Dimitri twice."

Ryou looked rather angry as Jono sighed as the girl he loved ignored him completely. "still that's no reason to belittle Jono's achievement."

"It's the best reason! After all anyone could beat Dimitri he's no better than a monkey at duelling."

Ryou wasn't going to listen to this anymore he whipped out his duel disk and his deck. "Alright then duel me if you think you're so great and…"

"Wait!" Ryou looked to the side to see an out of breath slifer red student making his way towards them. "Um professor Princeton said sorry he couldn't make it but he told me to give you this." The student handed Ryou a letter in a very official looking envelope which was sealed with a wax stamp of the academy logo. Ryou tore it open and began to read…

"Dear Mr. banner in light of your victory over the head of the obelisk blue house I would very much like to meet you and see if you measure up to all the expectations of the head of your house. Come to my office for a meeting with the other teachers at ten o'clock sharp

Yours faithfully academy chancellor doctor Veillan Crowler…"

"Wow Ryou that's big news but you better get going now it's almost ten o'clock already."

"hey your right! We better go!"

"wait why am I coming?"

"Emotional support! And don't forget Juliet we have a duel to finish!"

Ryou ran out of the dorm with Jono at his side as Juliet scowled at him with her two cronies. "Come on girls lets go."


	7. Chapter 7 The New Chancellor

Ryou and Jono ran up to the chancellor's office with the intention of telling him about the obelisk avengers. "Maybe the chancellor can shed some light on this and maybe professor Princeton will be there and we can tell him about it."

"Yeah professor Princeton's been through stuff like this before did you hear about all the adventures he had with Jaden Yuki?"

"Yeah now come on it's getting late and I want to get some sleep before classes tomorrow."

They ran into the chancellor's office the carpeting was rich and the architecture was very ornate and modern. Most of the staff was stood in front of the chancellor's desk discussing the new student prodigy. "Wow it looks like half of the staff is here." The teachers came running up and began to gather around Ryou and Jono. Ryou could see Professors Dimitri and Sparx from ra yellow and professor Tsuki was stood behind the chancellor's chair which currently had its back on the rest of the room. There was also two other teachers who Ryou didn't recognise. The first teacher was a brunette woman wearing a shortened version of an obelisk blue blazer. The second was a scruffy older man wearing a dirty torn shirt underneath a tattered slifer red blazer worn like a cape. "hi man I don't think I've had the pleasure the names professor Belowski but you can drop the professor part it really makes me seem like I'm not one of the people you know what I'm saying bro?"

"Uh yeah so what do you teach?"

"Well in addition to being the assistant head of the slifer red dorm I'm also the head of intense monster study class."

"Cool but what does that mean?"

"it's all about cosmic energy man and the stories behind the cards for instance did you know that the monster card morphing jar (earth/rock/effect/2 star/atk700) is based on a legendary creature from ancient Arabian mythology?"

"Wow that's so cool!" said Jono in awe at the professors amazing duel monsters knowledge. "Yeah you should come to one of my lectures some time." The female teacher walked up to Ryou to shake his hand. "Hi my names professor Makurada but you can just call me Miss Jasmine I'm the assistant head of obelisk blue and the head of duel logic." Ryou blushed slightly when she began to grip his hand a little tighter.

Sparx and Dimitri walked over to Ryou smiling. "We're sorry professor Princeton couldn't be here boys but the chancellor has decided to give you a very special honour." Said Sparx shaking Ryou warmly by the hand. "That's right…" Ryou looked around for the owner of this new elegant yet snobby voice the chancellor's chair spun around revealing a man with blonde hair and a quite long nose. He wore an obelisk blue blazer which had been done up with pink ruffles and golden trim. "Hello Mr. Banner I'm the chancellor of duel academy doctor Crowler. I wanted to have a word with you about your duel with professor Tsuki."

Professor Tsuki was still stood behind Crowler's chair with an angry look on his face. Crowler glanced at him momentarily and then shifted his gaze back to Ryou. "You see Mr Banner the professor was a notable duel champion and beating him puts you squarely at the top of slifer red house and as such we think your over due for a promotion to the terra firma rank of slifer red."

"Wow awesome but chancellor there's something I need to talk to you about." Crowler frowned and glanced at Jono for a second. "Let me guess you want me to promote your friend as well?"

"No it's something else. Today after I duelled professor Tsuki we were waylaid by two obelisk blues who called themselves the obelisk avengers." Crowler stood up and slammed his hands on the desk in a shocked manner. "Those two what happened? Did you see who they were? What did they want?" Crowler was now screaming quite hysterically.

"Nothing really happened we duelled them in a tag duel and beat them but they ran off." Doctor Crowler sat down with a confused look on his face. "You beat them? I've seen them beat some of the top students in ra yellow and slifer red. My boy you beating them is quite an achievement."

"Thank you sir."

"And since you both beat them I'm promoting the two of you to the top of slifer red." Jono who had been stood behind Ryou for the most part of the conversation smiled and began to laugh hysterically. "Wow sir do you really mean it? This is incredible Ryou we're the top students in the freshman year."

"Thanks a lot doctor Crowler." Said Ryou bowing slightly as Crowler put his feet up and smiled at the two. "Well you deserve it. I haven't been this impressed by a slifer red in a long time. Now run back to your dorm and tell all your friends."

"We will sir!" said Ryou and Jono together before running towards the door cheering. "Oh boys just one more question what cards did they use?" said Crowler meekly.

"Oh they used dark paladin mostly." Said Ryou cheerily before speeding out of the room. Crowler spun his chair around to face the window he suddenly adopted a much more serious manner. "Professor Tsuki I want you to go to your dorms records office and find out what students in your dorm use the card dark paladin."

"Yes sir" said Tsuki walking out of the office slowly.

Crowler turned to the other teachers. "This is the eleventh attack so far what do we know about these duellists?" Sparx and Dimitri stepped forward.

"Sir we've been looking at these incidents and we've found that these students whoever they may be are not acting alone. Sometimes they're backed up by others who act like underlings when they attack students."

"But what do they want?" said Crowler angrily clenching the armrests of his chair. Professor Belowski sat beside Crowler's desk leaning against it with his legs crossed. "They could be after the sacred beast cards?"

"No when I became chancellor I donated those three to three duelling museums so they would be safer. They must want something else but what? Belowski I want you to look at the incidents with professor Princeton when you next see him. Every time these fools made a move they took the decks of their victims. There has to be more to this than them taking care of obelisk blue's reputation."

Professor Makurada suddenly realised walking up to Crowler's desk and spinning his chair back around. "Sir could they know about the special cards?"

"It's just possible that they somehow found out in advance. I have a plan we'll just have to lure these fools out…"

Ryou and Jono were halfway to the slifer dorm it was getting darker and darker. As they made their way to the dorm Jono began to wise up to something. "Ryou did it seem to you like doctor Crowler was avoiding the subject a bit with the obelisk avengers?"

"Yeah but we'll find out more on our own I think." Meanwhile unbeknownst to them a pair of ears was listening to the pair of them. Hidden in a bush was a freshmen year obelisk blue girl. She had short blonde hair and blue eyes. She was quite short she was probably only just taller than Jono. "They know about the avengers I better tell big sister." She rushed from her hiding place accidentally tipping over a branch and screaming as she fell. "Hey Jono did you hear something?"

"I think it came from that bush over there." The pair ran over to look but the girl had already left. "Well that was weird."

"Yeah hey we better hurry if we want to get back to the dorm before lights out." When the two reached their room they found it in a total mess. The beds had been messed up and their things had been thrown all over the room as if someone had been looking for something. "Oh no Ryou who would do this did they take anything?" said Jono panicking madly. "I don't know Jono we have to look to see what's missing." Ryou began to look among the piles of trashed books when he suddenly heard Jono scream. "What is it Jono what's wrong are you hurt?" Ryou looked over at Jono who was clutching his legs and rocking back and forth. "They tore my Kuriboh." Ryou noticed that Jono was cradling a torn open Kuriboh doll in his hands. "You're kidding me we're supposed to be looking for what these people stole." Jono stood up still clutching his Kuriboh and sobbing slightly. "Well I think they must have taken my deck because I hid it inside the doll before we went to go see the chancellor."

"Wait what would they want with your deck? And if they have your deck where's mine?" Ryou looked in the turned out draws of the desk for his deck holster eventually finding it with all his cards gone. Inside was a note.

If you want your cards back then come to the north side of the volcano top at midnight and have your little crony come to the south side of the volcano top at midnight.

"Come on Jono it'll be midnight soon we have to hurry if we don't want to be caught."

It was eleven forty five when they reached the top of the volcano and made their separate ways around the sides of it. Ryou approached the north side of the volcano it was a few minutes to midnight when out of the shadows stepped a mysterious figure. It was a girl wearing an obelisk blue uniform and an ornate blue mask with red lenses for eyes. She had long red hair and a duel disk on her arm she threw Ryou a duel disk with his deck already loaded into it. She spoke in a soft yet mocking tone. "It's time to duel you slifer slob!" she laughed as she activated her own disk. Ryou stood and put on his disk strapping it to his arm and activating it. "I don't know who you are or what you want but I never refuse a challenge."

DUEL START- life points 4000

"Ladies first…"

"Alright I'll summon my amazoness fighter (earth/warrior/effect/4 star/atk1500) and lay one card face down." A mighty amazoness warrior in ragged aqua green battle dress slammed down onto the field swinging her huge fists. "Now get on with your turn slifer slime!"

"Not so fast how do I know you haven't planted something in my deck?"

"I don't need to use tricks to beat a half rate slifer preppie." The girl smiled and thought about the nasty little surprise she had arranged for his friend.

On the other side of the volcano Jono was alone and it was getting darker and darker. "Oh man its five past twelve what if I came to the wrong place? I'll never see my deck again." He pulled the Kuriboh from the dorm out of his blazer and hugged it out of fear. "Cower before me slifer boy!" Jono spun around and behind him standing fifteen feet away on top of a rock was a quite short, blonde obelisk blue girl in a light blue mask which covered her eyes except for two white lenses. "Prepare to duel!" suddenly the bit of rock she was standing on partially crumbled and she fell flat on her face. "Augh!" she leapt up quickly regaining her composure and tossing Jono his deck and duel disk. She quickly activated the duel disk on her arm.

DUEL START- life points 4000

"Oh man what am I going to do I can't win without Ryou cheering me on oh no."

The girl seemed quite unsure of how to start off her first turn. "Um I'll…uh...um. Oh I'll place this card in defence mode and lay one card face down. Your turn."

Jono felt reassured by his opponent's lack of confidence he drew a card from his deck and prepared to make his move. "Alright I'll summon insect knight (earth/insect/4 star/atk1900)." Jono smiled as the gangly insect leapt onto the field and stretched his long cricket legs and drew his blade. "Now attack with sword swing kick!" the insect kicked off from the ground and rocketed towards the face down card that his opponent had set. The cricket warrior swung his sword and sliced the card in two. But then Jono realised something the card had been shining friendship (light/fairy/4 star/def 1100). "That's a strange card for one of you obelisk enforcers to have why is that in your deck?"

The girl suddenly got very annoyed. "Mind your own business that's why." She tried to sound angry but all Jono could hear was the sadness in her voice at having lost shining friendship. "You think your so hot slifer red!" she said trying to sound tough. "Well try this on for size! I special summon kuribe (dark/fiend/effect/1 star/atk200) in attack mode."

"Wait that's Ryou's card and if you summon kuribe that means…"

"yes I can sacrifice it to summon another monster to the field so I'll summon nekogal #2(earth/beast-warrior/6 star/atk1900)" suddenly a bright flash of light lit up the field and a cat girl in purple clothes and with twin golden insect wings leapt onto the field and began to groom itself. "And now I'll boost its power with horn of the unicorn!" the girl activated a spell card from her hand and suddenly a horn arose from the head of the nekogal boosting her attack by 700 points. "Now nekogal attack with slash smash!" the cat girl went feral leaping at insect knight and smashed through his exoskeleton before scratching him in half.

-Jono's life points 3300-

"Now your turn!"

"Okay then." Jono quickly drew a card and selected a few cards. "I'll play monster reborn to summon insect knight back from the graveyard. Then I'll lay a card face down and sacrifice insect knight to summon…"

"Hold it right there I activate my face down trap card mask of restrict now you can no longer tribute summon monsters."

"Oh no that means I can't summon strong monsters anymore." Jono noticed how even though she had just pulled off the perfect move this girl was looking significantly saddened. The obelisk girl was lost deep in thought. "I remember when big sister gave me this card. She said this card fitted me perfectly."

Meanwhile Ryou and the other girl had still been duelling all this time. Ryou had summoned his archfiend soldier (dark/fiend/4star/atk1900) a horned fiend warrior in purple armour and a green ragged cape. "Now I'll lay a card face down and attack your amazoness fighter with the archfiend soldier." The fiend knight leapt at the warrior swiping it in two with its sharp claw like hands.

"You obviously don't know amazoness fighter's special ability when she's destroyed in battle I don't take any damage. And now I activate my face down card call of the haunted!" Ryou watched as the warrior rose from the grave to the field. "and now it's my turn I can sacrifice this monster to summon a more powerful monster but first I activate a spell card from my hand I'll use cost down to allow me to summon an eight star monster as if it were a six star monster and summon Cosmo queen (dark/spellcaster/8star/atk2900)!"

The mighty galactic wizard rose up slowly and prepared to attack charging a black energy sphere in its wizened purple hands. "Attack archfiend soldier with super cosmo crush!" the black energy ball obliterated the archfiend and the excess took a major bite out of Ryou's life points.

-Ryou's life points 3000-

"You're done for slifer slime there's no monster in my deck stronger than this and I know your deck too well and your entire strategy is based on brute force."

"This is trouble I need to think of something quick."

"You won't beat me slifer boy and even if you do that won't stop us!"

"What do you mean us?"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Chapter 8 The Duelling Damsels Part I

Jono felt completely at the mercy of his opponent he had one monster on the field and no way of summoning stronger monsters thanks to her mask of restrict trap. "Just keep calm she also can't summon a stronger monster but she's got that nekogal (nekogal #2/earth/beast-warrior/6 star/atk2600) equipped with that unicorn card."

All Jono had was the insect knight (earth/insect/4 star/atk1900) who he had planned to use as a sacrifice. Suddenly he saw the card in his hand which could turn this around. "Ok I'll lay one card in defence mode and lay one card face down and that'll end my turn."

The girl Jono was facing had a huge advantage but despite this she was lost in thought. She was still thinking back to when she had played mask of restrict. In her entire deck this was one of the only cards she despised. "Are you going to make a move?" she was knocked out of her trance by the shouts of her opponent. "Oh right well I'll start by playing graceful charity to draw three cards and then I'll discard two to the graveyard now I can summon a monster to finish you off. I'll play monster reborn to summon a card I discarded to the grave. I summon the ultimate celestial angel the wingweaver (light/fairy/7 star/atk2750)!" suddenly a mighty six winged angel clad in gold robes and with long purple hair appeared upon the field. "I don't have a low enough level monster to summon this turn but I can still attack your insect knight with nekogal and then I'll destroy that puny face down with wingweaver. Now nekogal slash his insect knight in two again."

But as the purple clad cat girl made to attack the helpless insect Jono raised his arm to his duel disk and activated the trap he'd been saving…

Meanwhile Ryou and his similar female opponent were still battling it out. "What did you mean when you said it won't stop us?" his opponent an older obelisk blue girl with reddish purple hair. "My partner is duelling your pathetic friend right now and when she beats him it'll crush him completely. Now I believe it's your turn…"

Ryou was facing down this girl with no cards on the field plus she had summoned the cosmo queen (dark/spellcaster/8star/atk2900) one of the most powerful monsters he had ever seen. He drew a card from his deck and hoped that this card could turn it around for him. He smiled as he quickly mapped out his latest strategy in his head. "Alright first I'm going to summon a monster card from my hand I summon the Nin-ken dog (wind/beast-warrior/4 star/atk1800)" onto the field sprung a nimble ninja hound in a red costume wielding a sharp Ninjato sword. "That little runt of the litter isn't fit to clean the shoes of my cosmo queen and you expect him to beat her." She began to laugh at Ryou as he smirked knowing that within a few turns he would have her beaten. "Alright perhaps you'd like to see something a bit more impressive. I activate my face down trap card alternate fusion! I can use it to fuse two cards in my hand just like polymerization. I fuse elemental hero scarlet typhoon (wind/warrior/effect/4 star/atk1800) with elemental hero steel king (earth/warrior/effect/4 star/atk1900) to create the evil hero red general (dark/warrior/fusion/8 star/atk3300)!"

The sky clouded and the wind became violent and whipped at the feet of both the players as from the clouds descended a giant of a man clad in red strength enhancing armour and wearing a horrible red battle helmet with a gas mask attachment. He hit the field with a mighty thud crashing into the centre of the field. "Now red general attack with battle blaster slam!" The huge figure launched himself up into the air and came hurtling down again slamming both of his fists directly down on the cosmo queen completely obliterating her. "No that was my most powerful monster!"

"And now I'll make dog chow out of you. Nin-ken dog attack with art of super shuriken!" the dog leapt up and pulled a red scroll out of its belt and unfurled it to create an overly large ninja throwing star out of a puff of smoke. The dog hurled the large star at Ryou's opponent knocking her over and causing serious life point damage. Ryou grinned as his opponent stood up and dusted herself off. "I end my turn. However I must also say goodbye to red general. Because he was summoned with alternate fusion I have to send him to the graveyard at the end of this turn." Red general disappeared as the mystery duellist prepared to begin her turn…

-mystery duellist one's life points-1800

Things were also going very well for Jono who had decided to activate his trap card. "I activate my trap card mirror force to destroy all your monsters by deflecting your attack back at you." The attack of nekogal reflected off the invisible shield and rebounded striking down both the nekogal and wingweaver. The girl looked as her best monsters were destroyed. "Alright your turn but I'll summon something stronger next turn."

"No you won't not with your mask of restrict in play you won't it affect us both and now I believe it's my turn." He drew a card from his deck "First I'll change my face down monster to face up attack position revealing petit moth (earth/insect/1 star/atk300) and now I'll equip it with cocoon of evolution (earth/insect/effect/3 star/def2000) which I'll place in a spell card zone." Suddenly a mighty cocoon began to form around the tiny larvae. "Now I'll lay one card face down and attack with my insect knight." The cricket warrior sprung up and slashed at Jono's opponent. "And that'll end my turn."

-mystery duellist two's life points-2100

Ryou was still playing against his mystery duellist at this time she had just drawn a card and began a turn. "Well it looks like your luck just ran out slifer boy I'll start by summoning ryu-kishin (dark/fiend/3 star/atk1000)."

"That's a very unlady like for a duelling damsel like yourself."

"Laugh it up slifer boy but see how you like it when I do this. I play graceful charity first drawing three cards and then I'll discard two more ryu-kishin's."

"What is all this leading up to?"

"oh you'll see Ryu-kishin attack the Nin-ken dog with shadow eyes!" the gargoyle did as commanded blasting the ninja dog with two focused beams of energy shot from its eyes. The dog dodged to the side before shooting around the back of the gargoyle with lightning speed and slicing the beast in half. "What are you doing you just voluntarily lowered your own life points?"

"Well now I have three fiend types in the graveyard which will allow me to special summon a powerful monster by removing them from play. I summon the mighty dark necrofear (dark/fiend/effect/8 star/atk2200).

A huge blue goblin like creature female in form and yet terrifying and horrible to behold. Its movement was controlled by the various mechanics inside it's chest and in its sharpened claws it was cradling a wooden torso which had once belonged to a puppet. "Obviously I can't attack with it yet but next turn it will wipe you out."

-mystery duellist one's life points-1000

On the mountains opposite side Jono and the second mystery duellist were still battling it out. "what do I do he's not as easy a mark as big sister said he'd be he's got two monsters and I only have two cards in my hand. Oh well here goes." She reached for a monster card and laid it in defence mode. "I'll set one card and lay another face down. That'll end my turn."

Jono made to draw a card with renewed confidence. "Ah man all of the cards I have are too high a level for me to summon them right now. But I only need to stall three more turns." He lowered his hand. "I'll switch petit moth into defence mode and end my turn."

"Alright my turn. But I don't have anything I can summon what I do. Ever since I first got that card it's done nothing but hold me back. I'll skip my turn as well."

"Alright I'll just attack with my insect knight." The cricket leapt once more swinging it's sword but this time it was in vain as the face down turned out to be a mystical elf (light/spellcaster/4 star/def2000). The attack rebounded and caused Jono one hundred points of damage. "Alright that'll do it for this turn."

-Jono's life points 3200-

"Okay I'll have to resort to a delay strategy. I'll play pot of greed from my hand to draw two more cards and then end my turn."

Jono added another card to his hand and laid two face downs before ending his turn. "What do I do I can't summon a new monster but big sister told me I can't play without it?"

"Hey!" said Jono interrupting the girl in mid thought. "Why don't you just get rid of mask of restrict and summon a new monster?" the girl knew she shouldn't do this but she decided to tell him. "That card was given to me by someone and they told me without it I'm useless and that it fitted me perfectly because I'd always be restricted no matter what I do." She began to bow her head and a single tear rolled down her cheek. "You know whoever that was they probably only told you that because they were afraid you'd beat them one day and wanted to shatter your confidence. I was completely hopeless before I met Ryou but he taught me to stick up for myself no matter what. And you should too whether it means you win or lose." The girl stood up proud and determined. "Your right I never liked this card anyway. It's done nothing but hold me back. I'm going to finish this now. I play mystical space typhoon to destroy mask of restrict. And now I'll summon elemental hero knopse (earth/plant/effect/3 star/atk600) from my hand. And now I'll activate a spell card rose bud to tribute knopse and summon a monster from my deck. I special summon elemental hero poison rose (earth/plant/6 star/atk1900)." Onto the field sprung a small sprite made out of rose buds and then it bloomed into a beautiful fully grown woman in a dress made of green leaves and red tights as well as purple skin and black hair. It was as this incredible beauty sprung onto the field aside the mystical elf that the girl removed her mask and threw it to the floor tossing her short blonde hair from side to side. Now that Jono could see her face she was more beautiful than he had ever thought Juliet was. Her voice was confident now as she spoke. "My name is Rose Romero and I am an excellent duellist. Now your turn."

"Alright now that your masks gone I can sacrifice the petit moth to summon something much more powerful. I sacrifice it to special summon great moth (earth/insect/effect/8 star/atk2600)." The moth fluttered onto the field bursting from the great cocoon. "If poison rose is your trump card then this is mine. But I need to back it up a bit starting with playing giant trunade to destroy your back up card and then I'll summon the catapult turtle (water/aqua/5 star/atk1000) by sacrificing the insect knight." A mighty green turtle tank crashed down onto the field. "Wow your such a good duellist Jono." Said rose blushing slightly as Jono lined up for the final attack. "Alright first giant moth attack poison rose with wing beat." The moth flapped it's wings and blew poison Rose off the field before lining itself up on the turtle. "Now I'll sacrifice both of these cards to wipe out the rest of your life points.

-Rose's life points-0000

**Ryou's story is to be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9 The Duelling Damsels Part II

The great moth launched itself into rose and was quickly followed by the catapult turtle launching itself at the girl. She shrieked as the blow lifted her off her feet and blew away her life points. Rose fell to the floor and Jono rushed over to her as she got back on her feet and dusted herself off. "Can I help you miss?" asked Jono his cheeks blushing red as he stretched out his hand to the girl he had just knocked down. "No I'm fine." Said rose also blushing wildly as she looked at him without her mask. "Quick we have to find your friend he's duelling my big sister right now."

"Wait Juliet Romero is one of the obelisk avengers!"

Meanwhile Ryou was still duelling his mystery duellist and was now facing down a dark necrofear (dark/fiend/effect/8 star/atk2200) which was facing down his Nin-ken dog (wind/beast-warrior/4 star/atk1800). "It's a good thing you already used your battle phase so you just get ready cause I'll turn this around just like that." Said Ryou confidently.

"Hold it slifer boy before you do that I'll lay one card face down." Ryou reached to his deck and draw another card. "Alright get ready I'll play pot of greed and draw two more cards." Ryou picked up two more cards. "sweet I drew elemental hero black lightning (wind/warrior/effect/4 stars/atk2000) and stratos wind/warrior/effect/4 star/atk1900) if I use polymerization in my hand I can summon elemental hero atmos blaster (wind/warrior/effect/6 star/atk2400) and blow her monster off the field and then I can attack her directly with my Nin-ken dog." Ryou smiled as he activated his polymerization card and watched as his two elemental heroes leapt onto the field and fused into one monster. "I sacrifice these two monsters to summon elemental hero atmos blaster." The fierce blue skinned and black and golden armoured warrior flew onto the field his jet pack stirring up massive clouds of dust. "And when he's summoned to the field all your monsters are placed in defence position."

"Looks like your luck just ran out slifer sludge dark necrofear has 2800 points of defence."

"Well that doesn't matter because I have a spell card to change that. I activate axe of despair to raise Atmos' attack by 1000 points."

Atmos gripped the wooden axe by the gnarled old handle and swung it round as fast as he could. "Now attack her dark necrofear with whirlwind axe blade." The hero swung the axe behind his head and then sent it spinning towards the hideous blue elven creature slicing it in two before spiralling back to his hand. "Well dark necrofear was in defence position so I don't lose any life points."

"Well I can soon remedy that. Nin-ken dog attack her directly with the art of sonic howl!" the ninja dog leaned back breathing in before letting out a loud high pitched blast of sound which shot at the mystery duellist. "Hold it I activate my trap card negate attack." The sonic howl bounced off the invisible shield and harmed nothing. "Wait if you had why didn't you save dark necrofear?"

"You're about to find out at the end of your turn I activate soul usurping magic!" a horrible ghostly dark necrofear appeared in an open spell card zone on the mystery duellist's side of the field. The ghastly Phantom stretched out its clawed hand and from the fingertips sprung five sharp needles attached to chains which shot into the body of atmos blaster and pulled him slowly onto the mystery duellist's side of the field. "Dark necrofear's secret power is the ability to control the one who killed it from beyond the grave."

Now atmos was completely under her control and his entire body had been transformed into a horrible wooden mannequin. "Oh no we're too late!"

Ryou and his opponent turned to the side to see Jono and Rose who had ran to the other side of the volcano to find them. "Rose what are you doing without your mask?" screamed the mystery duellist. "I've given that stupid mask up big sister and I'm also giving back the card you gave me!" Rose reached into her deck and pulled out the mask of restrict and tore it up. "Jono who's this?"

"This is rose and that's her big sister you're duelling. She was duelling me but don't worry she's a good guy now."

"Well any friend of yours is a friend of mine."

"Well I guess the cats out of the bag now." Juliet removed her mask and threw it to the floor. "Well looks like I'm gonna get that duel you owed me after all."

"You've already lost that duel slifer slob!"

"It's not over till the last life points gone."

"Thanks for reminding me now it's my turn I'll attack you with your atmos blaster." Ryou gritted his teeth as the wooden atmos blew the Nin-ken dog of the field. "Too bad I couldn't summon any monsters but next turn your mine!"

-Ryou's life points 1400-

"Ok Juliet now let's see if you didn't just underestimate me. I draw!" Ryou had drawn the one card in his deck that could win it all for him. "Alright I activate the spell card de-fusion."

"Wait what?"

"That's right first I destroy atmos and send him back to my fusion deck and then I can summon stratos and black lightning from the graveyard and since they weren't on the field when atmos destroyed dark necrofear they come back to my field."

Stratos and black lightning appeared on the field as atmos tore apart to reveal them springing back to their master's side of the field. Stratos with his blue skin and massive blue mechanical wings and black lightning with his black hair and golden and black suit. "Now I could use just one but I think you need a lesson in humility so both monsters attack with electric whirlwind. Stratos rose into the air and the giant rotors in his wings began to spin as black lightning charged up electrical energy in his hands before raising them up and sending the power surging through stratos' wings which released a massive whirlwind towards Juliet knocking her away in one blast. "And that's game!"

-Juliet's life points 0000-

Jono and Rose ran up quickly to Ryou's side. "You did it Ryou!"

"And it looks like you won as well."

"Well yeah but Rose was really tough to beat." Said Jono looking away blushing Rose was also looking away blushing slightly when suddenly she turned back. "Um where did Juliet go?"

Juliet was already half way down the volcano. "Those idiots I can't stand mushy love scenes I have to get out of here and warn the boss." Suddenly she yipped as she tripped and fell in a heap.

Meanwhile Ryou and Jono had decided to take rose back to the slifer dorm until morning when they could go and tell chancellor Crowler. "You can stay in our room and we'll sleep outside."

"Thank you I'm sorry I can't tell you enough about the avengers I only just started because my big sister made me."

"I can't believe I used to like her." Said Jono looking at his feet. Eventually they made it back to the dorm. It was now incredibly dark Jono went into the room and fished out two sleeping bags that he and Ryou could use. "Jono could you tidy the room up a bit I'm going to see if I can find professor Princeton or professor Belowski." Jono nodded as Ryou made his way down to the staff quarters which was a small set of two rooms hidden behind the dorm. Ryou ran out of the dorms small garden and around the outside of the dorm.

Jono got busy tidying up the dorm and started by pulling out the Kuriboh which had been torn open when his deck got stolen and putting aside on the shelf before he started putting back all the books that had been misplaced. Rose came in and began to help Jono replace everything. She looked over and saw his Kuriboh doll torn open with some of its stuffing leaking out. "Oh no what happened to this?"

"I hid my deck in there and your sister must have clawed it open when you were looking for it."

"Oh I'm sorry here I can fix it." Rose picked up the doll and reached into a little pouch on her belt next to her deck holster. She pulled out a needle and thread and repaired the doll quickly and then smoothing its fur over so the repair couldn't be seen. "Wow Rose it's good as new!"

"Thank you I have to repair mine all the time so I'm really good at it." Jono's eyes lit up at the prospect of a girl who he shared similar interests with. "You like Kuriboh as well?"

"Of course silly why else would I have all of these?" rose pulled out her deck and picked out five cards. A Kuriboh (dark/fiend/effect/1 star/atk300), a kuribe (aqua green/dark/fiend/effect/1 star/atk300), a kuribi (pink/dark/fiend/effect/1 star/atk300), a kuriba (purple/dark/fiend/effect/1 star/atk300) and a kuribu (white/dark/fiend/effect/1 star/atk300). "Wow that's the entire five star twilight collection I've only ever seen it being used by Yugi Muto the king of games."

"Yeah it was a prize I won at an industrial illusions tournament for getting into the final round." She blushed slightly a little embarrassed by Jono's shock and awe.

"Well isn't this a pretty scene?"...

Ryou knocked twice on the staff room door before hearing a loud crash. "Hey wait a minute dude I'm coming!" a sleepy professor Belowski answered the door in his scruffy red blazer. "Sorry about the wait dude I'm still not used to such a small living space. Well anyway what seems to be the prob dude?"

"Well Jono and I were just attacked by the obelisk avengers again." Belowski managed to keep his oblivious demeanour but was still relatively shaken by the news. "Well sounds like you'd better tell me more."

"Well we beat them again and we found out who they are."

"That's great dude anything else?"

"Yeah um one of them is sleeping in our room right now."

"Excellent well let's go see them shall we?" on the way to the room Ryou explained how Rose had come over to their side. "That's no prob dude I'm sure she won't get in trouble with the man." When they arrived at the room Rose and Jono were nowhere to be found and another note had been left behind…


	10. Chapter 10 Secret Arena 1 Part I

Professor Belowski picked up the note and read aloud. "To Mr. Banner you have so far succeeded in humiliating certain friends of mine and I wish to test your duelling prowess myself come alone with no teachers to room 342 at the obelisk dorm."

"Room 342?"

"No one's used that room for years so it's a good place to meet."

"I'm going after them!" said Ryou defiantly running out of the room and into the night. Belowski chased after him trying to catch up. "Wait dude it's not safe I'm coming with you."

They soon arrived at the obelisk blue dorm it was night so there were no students walking around. "Before we go to the meeting place we should get some help from professor Tsuki." Said Belowski walking Ryou up several flights of stairs inside the castle like building. Belowski brought Ryou to the top floor of a tower on the north side of the dorm. At the top of the tower was a door which led them into a dark room. The room was more luxurious than a student's dormitory and next to the bed was a trophy case filled with golden trophies and medals from various competitions. Belowski stood in the centre of the room looking for someone when suddenly he saw a dark shape on the outside of the window. Ryou looked out the open window and saw professor Tsuki stood on the wall outside arms crossed and lost in his own thought. His red cape blew behind him in the wind as he gazed out at the moon. "What are you scrubs doing in my room?" said Tsuki sounding momentarily angered as Belowski broke out in sweats at the intimidating professor. As Belowski attempted to explain himself sounding slightly panicked Ryou looked around the room until his eye fell upon the silver key to the room on a coffee table beside the bed.

Tsuki stepped down from the ledge and into the room where a stuttering professor Belowski was attempting to fish the letter from the obelisk avengers out of his pocket. "Um you see we found this and um…" Tsuki seized the letter out of Belowski's hands.

"Bring me up to speed Belowski."

"Well you see Ryou and Jono were duelling some more avengers and when they beat them they kidnapped Jono and one of your obelisk blue girls."

"And now they want a rematch?"

"It would seem so."

"One more question Belowski where is Mr. Banner?" Belowski looked behind him to find Ryou had disappeared out the door. Ryou had locked the door and was now running downstairs to find room 342. "Sorry professor but I need to do this alone to save Jono." Ryou ran till all of the corridors began to seem more and more dilapidated. Eventually Ryou arrived at the room and walked in. the furniture was torn up and the room was littered with cobwebs and in the corner was a large bookcase. "Alright whoever you are I'm here now so let's duel." Ryou activated his duel disk and looked for the culprit. Suddenly the room was filled with a horrible mocking laughter and Ryou looked around and saw a shadowy figure standing next to the bookcase. Ryou ran at him as he disappeared into a passage hidden behind the bookcase.

The passage led down a long flight of stone steps lit by flaming torches. Ryou felt like it went on forever until suddenly it stopped descending and began to move forwards vertically. At the end of the passage was an old wooden door. Ryou looked through the door and on the other side was a huge chamber. It was a duel field crafted in stone and at the other end of the chamber was an immense black statue of obelisk the tormentor with his mouth open and in his clawed hands he held two golden dishes held up by chains which had large fires in each of them lighting up the room. It was then that Ryou realised that in the mouth of the tormentor was rose and Jono both had been tied up and were sitting back to back. "Thank goodness you're here Ryou this guy's crazy."

"What guy?" said Ryou looking around the room.

"That would be me slifer boy." Ryou looked at the shadows concealed by the giant statue. An obelisk blue student stepped out of the shadows. He wore an ordinary obelisk blue blazer and a black obelisk avenger mask. He had long brown hair which fell from his head in large spikes. "I will spare the introduction and just say that if you wish to get your friends back you will have to duel me."

"And if I lose?"

"Then you will have to hand over your deck and leave the academy." Suddenly the two original obelisk avengers stepped in behind Ryou blocking the door. "I guess I don't have a choice. Alright game on!"

-DUEL START- life points 4000

"I'll be the gentleman and let you have the first turn slifer boy."

"Alright I'll start by summoning battle ox (earth/beast warrior/4 star/atk1700) and laying one card face down." The red armoured battle ox leapt onto the stone field swinging his massive axe. "You call that a monster slifer boy I'll show you a monster. I play the dark magic ritual spell and in return for sending another level 8 monster specifically Zera the mant to the graveyard from my hand I can summon the ultimate dark wizard the almighty magician of black chaos (dark/spellcaster/ritual/8star/atk2800)." A mighty black wizard descended to the field arms crossed and clad in leather with his long black hair and red and black hornlike headdress.

"That's one of the cards from Yugi Muto's king of games deck how did you get your hands on that?"

"You'd be surprised what money can buy. Now prepare to lose I attack your monster with black chaos magic!" the wizard unfolded his arms and spun out a long staff before swinging it and taking aim at the battle ox releasing a massive charged blast of magical energy. "Alright let me show you the consequences of rushing in like this. I activate alternate fusion to send elemental hero stratos (wind/warrior/effect/4 star/atk1900) and elemental hero black lightning (wind/warrior/effect/4 star/atk2000) in my hand to fusion summon my elemental hero atmos blaster (wind/warrior/effect/6 star/atk2400) for a single turn. Of course when atmos is summoned all your monsters turn to defence mode." The mighty blue skinned hero leapt onto the field throwing a blast of whirlwind air at the magician forcing him into defence position and throwing his energy attack directly towards the obelisk statue colliding with it in a massive fiery explosion.

"Careful Ryou that almost hit us!" yelled Jono from the mouth of the statue.

"You dare to insult a master magician!" screamed Ryou's opponent as he ended his turn by placing a card face down. "Oh I'm going to do more than insult him. At the end of this turn atmos blaster disappears but your magician is still in defence mode. And I'd say he's about ready to make his leave. First I'll sacrifice battle ox to summon Olympian knight (earth/warrior/6 stars/atk2300) and then I'll equip him with axe of despair to boost his attack to 3300 points. Now I'll slice and dice your mage!"

The mighty warrior appeared on the field sporting his usual immense spiked helmet and full body armour. He swung the gnarled old wooden axe with its huge blade and brought it down on top of the mage slicing him in two. "It's too bad he was in defence mode but I'll cause you some major damage in turns to come. And that starts with me laying a card face down."

Ryou's opponent looked at him through his mask and gritted his teeth. "Perhaps it's time I played hard ball. Did you ever see the famous duellist kingdom tournament footage? There is very little footage of it."

"Get to the point…"

"There was one monster in the deck of Pegasus J. Crawford (Maximillion Pegasus) that was never released to the rest of the world. It was considered the most ridiculously overpowered monster in the game."

"No you can't have a toon monster can you?"

"No it's something much more terrifying the kind of thing that haunts you in only your worst nightmares."

"No no it couldn't be .Pegasus wouldn't give that up for love nor money."

"Like I said before you'd be surprised what money can buy I use the black illusion ritual and a sacrifice of one monster from my hand to summon the foulest demon relinquished (dark/spellcaster/ritual/effect/1star/atk0)!"

The large demon hove into view from the blackness. Its single mesmeric golden eye hovered in the inky blackness. The large round portal into the monsters stomach followed appearing under the eye alongside the two large claws and the large armour coverings that were attached to its shoulders. Relinquished had returned…

"This monster is terror incarnate it's every one of your bad dreams and it's taking your Olympian knight to use as cannon fodder." The portal in the belly of the beast opened revealing a horrible inky blackness that began to suck in the knight until he disappeared completely in the stomach of the creature. "Oh and thanks for the power up that puts relinquished's attack at 3300 and soon your life points at 700."

The monster charged a black energy ball in the muzzle of its death weapon and fired it at Ryou whose hand shot towards his duel disk slamming on the button to activate his one face down card. "I activate call of the haunted to revive elemental hero atmos blaster forcing you into defence mode and blocking your attack once again!" the energy attack was once again diverted by the arrival of the elemental hero and slammed once more into the wall in a massive explosion.

Relinquished brought down its strange armour revealing the Olympian knight fastened to it. "Your relinquished only has 1500 defence points now."

"Fine but you won't do much with it if relinquished is in defence mode. Anyway I end my turn."

"Alright I'll start by playing pot of greed to draw two more cards. Next I'll set one card face down in defence position then set one card face down and attack your relinquished with atmos blaster!" the hero raised his arm and flung a sphere of whirlwind energy at the monster which exploded on impact.

When the smoke cleared from the explosion the monster remained but the Olympian knight had disappeared. "Looks like you need to do your homework because when you attack relinquished, I can sacrifice the absorbed monster to protect it." Ryou's opponent laughed menacingly. "You're hopeless and after this is over you'll never duel again."

Ryou gritted his teeth as his opponent laughed menacingly as he reached for his next card…


	11. Chapter 11 Secret Arena 1 Part II

Jono looked down on the duel field from the mouth of the giant obelisk statue. "This is one intense battle rose!" said Jono to rose who was tied up with him.

"You said it Jono both players have summoned really powerful monsters and neither of them have lost any life points." At the back of the arena the two obelisk avengers also stood watching the match. "Boss has his most powerful monster out and still he hasn't inflicted any real damage." Said the first avenger.

"Fool relinquished is by no means his most powerful monster. There are four with power in great excess. Each one makes relinquished looks like a Kuriboh (dark/fiend/effect/1 star/atk200)."

Ryou's opponent drew a card and smirked at Ryou. "Looks like you lucked out slifer boy this particular card does the most amount of good in my hand. So I'll just continue on normally first I switch relinquished back into attack mode and I'll absorb your atmos blaster." Relinquished opened up its gaping maw once more sucking in the noble atmos blaster and his 2400 attack points. "Now that he's all powered up I'll take on that face down of yours." Relinquished launched an energy attack destroying the face down card. Ryou smirked as a strange black mist began to spew endlessly from the card. "Looks like you should have pulled your punches." Out of the black mist two giant evil red and blue eyes appeared followed by a dark blue fur covered body and two sets of red arms and blue claws. "Meet the Kuriboh who put the pest in pestilence virus Kuriboh (dark/fiend/effect/1 star/atk550). When he's flip summoned he does a really nifty little trick." The dark blue evil looking Kuriboh sprang from the field and latched itself onto the arm of Ryou's opponent. "Aagh what's it doing?"

"Well it infests your deck and disappears for a while but when he comes back the real fireworks begin." The Kuriboh burrowed into the avenger's deck and disappeared completely. "Well I'm afraid your little friends not going to be making a reappearance because next turn I'll be hitting you with everything I've got."

"Well it'll have to wait because it's my turn now and I just drew another pot of greed. I play it to draw two more cards both of which I'll lay face down and then I'll end my turn." Ryou's opponent lent in and drew a card from his deck. "(those two face downs are slightly unnerving but I can handle it) Alright I activate the jar of greed I had face down to draw an extra card." The duellist drew his cards one for the jar and another for his draw phase and laughed as he saw his goal of destroying Ryou coming closer. "Looks like your luck just ran out slifer slime. I summon the swift beautiful queen's knight (light/warrior/4 star/atk1500) with relinquished powered up by your atmos and my queen on the field you stand to lose 3900 life points this turn and then you're done for. But first I lay one card face down. The queen's knight had long blonde hair and red armour decorated with images of hearts, spades, clubs and diamonds. "Now go twin attack level twelve sword attack and black illusion cannon!"

Relinquished opened up its death weapon and a powerful beam of black energy shot out towards Ryou. As relinquished did this the queen's knight dashed forward drawing a long sword and swinging it wildly about. "Alright I activate the trap card negate attack to block both of your attacks." A huge invisible shield blocked both the attacks and Ryou breathed a heavy sigh of relief as his opponent flew into a fit of mad rage "aagh you insolent fool why won't you just give up already?"

"Because I'm a slifer red and red stands for red hot."

"That's a quote from Jaden Yuki's biography isn't it? For a slifer red you're awfully well educated."

"You ought not to judge people too rashly. Especially during my turn I'll start by drawing a card." Ryou smirked as he quickly mapped out his plan in his head. "I summon elemental hero scarlet typhoon (wind/warrior/effect/4 star/atk1800)." Scarlet typhoon emerged onto the field in a massive wind storm. He had a red skin tight body suit and a red and yellow mask. And lastly he had two huge blue bat wings on his back. "Don't be ignorant that monster is no match for relinquished you may destroy the queen's knight but relinquished will remain standing and take you out next turn."

"Guess you don't know scarlet typhoon's special ability. Once per turn I can negate the abilities of one spell card and destroy it."

"But I don't have any spell cards on the field."

"My my now who's being ignorant I guess you didn't know that when relinquished absorbs a monster it becomes an equip spell card. Its true check your spell card zone on your disk." Surely enough in the spell card zone behind relinquished the atmos blaster lay. "And if I use scarlet typhoon to destroy him I get rid of him without life point damage and when I attack you'll have nothing to sacrifice to keep that monstrosity."

Jono cheered as the mystery duellist lost his cool and began to sweat at the prospect of this tremendous loss. The obelisk avengers both looked at each other in disbelief. "Could it be brother this insolent fool will cause the master damage?"

"No in all my life I have never seen the master lose a single game or even a single life point."

"I won't take any damage from a fool like you!" screamed the avenger hitting a button on his duel disk. I activate fusion savior!" the face down card he had placed revealed itself. It displayed a picture of the flame wingman and many minor fusion material monsters on a skyscraper background. "Fusion savior works like alternate fusion but it requires a sacrifice of one level 4 or higher monster and I get to keep the monster for more than one turn. I sacrifice my queen's knight and my thousand eyes idol (dark/spellcaster/1 star/atk0) in my hand to summon the foul horror that is the thousand eyes restrict (dark/spellcaster/fusion/effect/!" Ryou gasped in horror as relinquished let out a high pitched wail and parts of it armour began to crack and fall of revealing a horrifying bulging mass of raw meat covered with horrible eyes that stared in all directions. The field was dominated by the horrible beast and suddenly it set its sights on the scarlet typhoon and he was paralysed by the horrible black magic. "Now you can't attack and when I use thousand eyes to absorb your monster next turn you'll be done for." The duellist burst out laughing like a madman when he heard Ryou doing the same. "What are you laughing at boy?"

"Well it just so happens I knew you'd summon that thing and I made preparations."

"What?"

"Yes I knew that if you had relinquished you had to have that beast as well. Relinquished can be easily taken down with the right cards but that thing has very few that can weaken it. It's just lucky I have the perfect card for that monster. I reveal my trap spellbinding circle!" suddenly thousand eyes restrict was paralysed trapped within the hexagram. "No it can't be!"

"oh but it is with that beast in the hexagram it can't attack or change position and thanks to its special power neither can anything else you or I summon!"

Jono and Rose cheered as the avengers had a total breakdown. "That's it Ryou finish him off finish him off!" yelled Jono trying his best to break free of the ropes.

"Um Jono Ryou still hasn't caused any life point damage yet and if thousand eyes remains on the field he won't be able to." Said Rose bringing Jono down to earth slightly. Meanwhile the avengers were getting more and more stressed. "He's losing brother!"

"No remember his deck is made of strategies built around four powerful monsters. Relinquished is the least powerful then it's thousand eyes restrict after that there are two more monsters and I have a feeling we will see one of them very soon."

"You got lucky slifer boy but now we begin to fight for real! It's my turn now and first I draw one card. I drew monster reborn and now I use it to revive the queen's knight. Next I'll suck up your foolish hero even if I can't use him to attack you I can still cause you major damage." The queen's knight leapt back to the field just as scarlet typhoon disappeared into the black hole that was thousand eye's death weapon. "Well looks like it's your turn now slifer boy."

"Alright I draw a card and summon blade knight (light/warrior/effect/4 star/atk1600) and because I have less than one card in my hand his attack is boosted to 2000." The blade knight stood before the two monsters facing it down his shining armour reflecting the light from the eyes of the thousand eyes beast. "Nice move slifer boy but I have a plan what do you have?"

"Luck and luck is part of the skill."

"You can't rely on pure luck speaking of which yours is about to run out. I end my turn after my draw phase. (Just two more cards and I'll have everything I need.)"

"(Alright just a few cards more and I'll have everything I need.) Alright I draw a card and now I summon Nin-ken dog (wind/beast-warrior/4 star/atk1800)." The ninja hound leapt to the field and drew his long ninja blade. "Okay then I draw a card and this is where you finally get what's been coming to you. I summon king's knight (light/warrior/effect/4 star/atk1600) from my hand and since I already have queen's knight on the field I can special summon jack's knight (light/warrior/5 star/atk1900)." Ryou watched as the three monsters assembled in front of his two. "Next turn your game will end!"

"Maybe your game ends next turn. I draw one card and then lay it face down."

"Alright then if you're so sure perhaps you'd like to test your theory. I draw…" once again Ryou's opponent laughed like a madman as he placed a card on his disk. "Finally I use polymerization to sacrifice my three knights to summon my ace card the arcana knight joker (light/warrior/fusion/effect/9 star/atk3800)!" the black armoured knight stood above all the other monsters of the arena. He held a huge sword and black and silver shield. His face was vindictive and menacing and purple and black hair fell from under his helmet.

"Whoa another king of games card that's incredible! But he's useless if thousand eyes is still in play."

"Not so because if I discard one monster card from my hand I can negate the effect of thousand eyes although unfortunately this also returns your scarlet typhoon to your side of the field." Scarlet typhoon leapt from the mouth of thousand eyes and back to his master's side of the field. "Alright now I'll begin my attack starting with that pathetic pup of yours!"

Ryou gritted his teeth as the Nin-ken dog whined as he was sliced into multiple pieces by the sword of the giant knight. "I suppose that makes it my turn. Well first I'm going to attack your thousand eyes with blade knight. And then end my turn." The blade knight leapt up and with great speed repeatedly slashed through the hideous monstrosity's purple flesh. Eventually it slowly fell apart before exploding in a massive energy burst.

-Ryou's life points 1900-

-Mystery avenger's life points 2000-

"Such a good final move but now the game ends. Too bad you would have lived if you'd have had the sense to put your monsters in defence instead of wasting yourself on that final attack. Before I end this I must draw my last card such a pathetic formality…" he smirked as he reached and drew his final card. Suddenly his face froze in sheer horror and Ryou smirked. "Tell me did you draw a good card? Heh heh heh"

Suddenly a horrible black fog rose from the card and began to latch onto the arcana knight. "What is this?"

"The Kuriboh virus kills all monsters level five or higher and halves your life points…"

"No this can't be!" the arcana knight began to look sickly he actually began to crumble pieces of his armour fell to the ground and he slowly turned to dust. "Can this be brother?" said the first obelisk avenger. "I'm afraid it is brother let us get out of here!" the avengers ran at the sight of their leaders strongest monster dying. "And now to finish things off an attack from a personal favourite monster of mine. Blade knight attack with ten sword slashes!" as directed the nimble knight leapt to his feet and slashed ten times through what remained of the avenger's life points. "Game over!"

-Mystery avenger's life points 0000-

As the holograms disappeared the duellist sunk to his knees as Ryou walked slowly towards him. "How could you beat me?"

"You were arrogant and you put my friends at risk and for them I would duel anyone anywhere."

"Spoken like a true slifer red…" they all looked up and stood on top of the obelisk statue on top of the large head jewel was a tall man. He wore grey trousers and a burgundy jumper all of which was covered in a large black coat. His skin was pale and white and his hair black and scruffy. Professor Princeton had arrived…


	12. Chapter 12 Secret Arena 1 Part III

The mystery obelisk avenger looked up at professor Princeton who was stood upon the top of the obelisk statue. The avenger was quivering in his boots as the professor glared at him. "This is unforgivable you scrub!" yelled the professor swinging from the top of the statue into the mouth where Rose and Jono were still tied up. He began to untie them as they stared at him in awe. Ryou smiled and yelled up at the professor. "It's great to finally meet you sir! I've heard a lot about you!" the professor leapt from the mouth of the statue onto the field. "I've heard a lot about you too Mr. Banner you've become quite the celebrity with the other slifers. But we can save the pleasantries for later I need to deal with this obelisk blue thug."

The avenger backed up slightly standing in the middle of the duel field between Ryou and the professor. Suddenly professor Princeton reached into his deck holster and whipped out a card (master Kyonshee/earth/zombie/4 star/atk1750) and flung it like a ninja star directly at the avenger hitting his mask square between the eyes piercing it and causing it to fall into two pieces revealing the face of Oji Kuraudo who gritted his teeth as the professor advanced towards him. "You'll surely be expelled for this holding students against their will, playing with an ante rule and manipulating other students for personal gain."

"How dare you do you know who I am? I'm Oji Kuraudo the son of a billionaire you come one step closer and I'll sue you into the ground." Professor Princeton kept walking unperturbed. "Times have changed kid money doesn't make the world go round like it did when I was some snot nose obelisk punk. You're at duel academy and that means the only way out is to prove your metal as a duellist."

Professor Princeton reached into his coat and pulled out a red and blue academy duel disk and strapped it to his arm. "Duel me and win and we'll let you off with a smaller punishment than expulsion." Oji regained his calm and superior attitude.

"How could I not take that offer after all you teachers are all just a bunch of old has beens when compared to us of the younger generation we're the future and we can all out duel you old fossils."

-DUEL START- life points 4000

"I'll let you start scrub because I know you'll need a head start to beat a fossil like me."

"Alright but you'll regret this! I summon des feral imp (dark/reptile/effect/4 star/atk1600) and then I'll play swords of revealing light to defend." The horrible green goblin like creature leapt to the field bearing claws and teeth with a horrible green acidic slime dripping from its mouth. The goblin was then surrounded by three brightly glowing swords which formed a protective cage around Oji and his monster. "And to ensure complete safety I'll just lay one trap card face down and end my turn."

"Someone's been studying hard because if I had to guess that's a bluff and that card doesn't counteract attacks at all but it's a way of quick summoning a monster if you lose one. Anyway I'll start by laying one card face down and activating graceful charity to draw three cards and then I'll discard two to the graveyard. Now the real lesson begins I'll start by playing polymerization and I'll fuse three of my best cards to summon a monster that's going to put all the monsters I saw in your deck to shame." Three bright lights one green, one yellow and one black shot from the professor's hand and spun round faster and faster until they eventually shot up and created a magnificent white hurricane which then exploded into a massive burst of bright white light. "Meet the ojama king (light/beast/fusion/effect/6 star/atk0) the monster with the mostest." Striking a pose the giant white ojama proudly showed off his matching underwear and headwear. The monster spoke in an oddly familiar voice. "Thank you thank you very much!"

"What is that blob?"

"Well he's not the most powerful monster in my entire deck but he has some redeeming features namely his ojama block power. Because when I summon him I can declassify three of your monster card zones." The ojama king picked up three rocks from the arena floor and threw them into his mouth and began to chew. Suddenly he gathered all of the earth in one cheek and spat it out in three ojama statues giving the peace sign in various different poses. The statues crashed down onto the field blocking three of Oji's monster card zones. "Well even that won't do you any good that monster still has only 0 attack."

"It won't need any attack in a minute because I activate de fusion to separate the ojama king into the ojama brothers (ojama yellow, black, green/light/beast/2 star/ atk0)." The three gaudy and weird little monsters sprang onto the field and began to spring hyperactively around the professor. "Oh Chazz I knew we were important to you!" said ojama yellow in his high squeak of a voice. "So who'd you want us to beat up boss?" continued ojama green. "Is it that pip squeak in the blue blazer?" Said ojama black in his slightly gruffer voice. "Shut up you three I need your help to execute my plan. First I'll play the ojama delta hurricane to clear your field of cards."

"Alright boys let's go you heard the boss!" Yelled ojama yellow pumping his fist. They rose up against Oji in a huge white tornado. "Hold it fossil I activate magic jammer by discarding a card from my hand. This not only deactivates your delta attack but just like you said it gives me a fast way to summon a monster."

The hurricane became caught in a curse seal and the ojama brothers fell to the field as a massive black cloud sprung up behind Oji and a black shape began to move out of it. "I special summon Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord (dark/dragon/effect/8 star/atk2800)." An immense humanoid black dragon moved out of the smoke and stood proud behind Oji. It had two magnificent grey wings mounted on its back. "This monster is special summoned from my hand when I negate a card effect with a counter trap card. And there's more because when I summon him by negating a spell card I can deal you 1500 points of life point damage! Dragon lord attack him directly with ultimate spell breaker!" the dragon lord raised his hand and a horrible death ball of black and purple magical energy began to charge and get steadily bigger and bigger. "Not so fast obelisk snob! I activate my face down card call of the haunted to summon a monster from the graveyard that I discarded earlier."

A bright purple flame sprang up on the field and out of it flew a black scaled dragon with huge horns, black ragged wings and a massive evil face emblazoned across its stomach. "Meet the dark end dragon (dark/dragon/effect/8 star/atk2600) and prepare to experience the devastation of its special effect. Once per turn I can lower it's attack by 500 to destroy one of your monsters using the flames of dark evaporation!" the black dragon opened its second mouth and just as the dragon lords spell ball began to speed towards them a cascade of black flame leapt from its extra mouth and began to push back the ball of energy. The spell ball crashed into the dragon lord destroying him.

Professor Princeton smirked as the explosion created a massive dust cloud around Oji. "Of course there's no battle damage and you still have your swords of revealing light so I can't attack. And of course the spell ball is still in play." The dust cleared around the energy ball as it began to make its way back towards Chazz. "Out of the way everyone."

"Who is he talking to Ryou?" said Jono walking around to Ryou while they watched the duel. "You know Jono I think he's talking to his monsters." Said Ryou smiling at his professor's unbelievable compassion for his partners. "That's true Ryou I read in professor Princeton's biography that he has a special connection to his cards and there is one card in his deck he especially feels connected to."

"That is correct." They looked behind them to see professors Belowski and Tsuki having run straight to the arena. Belowski was out of breath but Tsuki was standing tall. "I've never seen it in battle but it is meant to be quite formidable."

The professor's monsters moved out of the way and Chazz stood in front of the oncoming attack taking it at full force. The smoke cleared from the attack and the professor resumed his position behind his monsters. "I'll end my turn and wait for you to bring you're A-game."

-Chazz's life points 2500-

"My A-game huh looks who's talking your down over a thousand life points and you can't attack and I only need the turns that swords of revealing light can give me to execute my plan."

"Well it's only going to buy you two more of my turns so use the wisely."

-2 turns till swords of light runs out-

"Alright I draw now with your little dragon on the field I can't summon monsters without being able to destroy your monster at the same time so I'll keep them safe in my hand for now and just lay a card face down and end my turn by switching my imp to defence mode."

"You pick this stuff up fast brat but you don't just give away your strategy unless you plan to use that against me somehow so I'll also remain secretive and just put my ojamas into defence position. Also it wouldn't help to use my dragon's mouth ability on your imp so I'll just ignore it." The three brothers took up defensive stances in front of Chazz's weakened dragon.

-1 turn till swords of light runs out-

"Alright you old fossil I draw a card and activate polymerization on the field to fuse the two monsters in my hand to summon a new terror for you. I fuse the red eyes black dragon (dark/dragon/7 stars/atk2400) and the meteor dragon (earth/dragon/6 stars/atk1800) to summon the beast hewn from living rock and the blackest of flames. I summon the almighty meteor black dragon (fire/dragon/fusion/8 star/atk3500)!"

The area that the swords of light encircled grew larger as they spaced themselves out to allow the dragon the room to land. The room got hotter suddenly and a massive clawed fist broke through the arena floor and hauled a huge body of molten rock onto the arena floor as the dragon let out an immense roar that shook the entire room.

"Whoa that card's incredible it's so huge it even tore a hole in the floor of the arena!" said Jono in shock as professor Princeton faced down the giant beast. "Oh Jono your so funny you know that it's just a hologram." Giggled rose much to Jono's embarrassment.

"Of course I knew." Laughed Jono nursing his bruised ego.

"He didn't know it was just a hologram did he Ryou?" asked professor Belowski whispering to Ryou who was fixed on the duel at that second. "Isn't professor Princeton amazing he's facing down that monster with such calm even though all his monsters are much weaker."

"Now professor prepare to lose meteor black dragon attack the dark end dragon with onyx flame shower." The mighty beast raised its head and charged a massive black ball of flame in its jaws and released it towards the roof where it split into thousands of tiny bullets of fire which rained down upon the dark dragon which fell to the floor dead before turning to ash and moving to Chazz's graveyard. "How do you like those apples you old dinosaur?"

"You decided to come at Chazz Princeton using a monster with power based solely on its attack strength and you didn't even back it up with any spells or traps. I think you're an idiot and I'm about to prove it."

-Chazz's life points 1100-

"I draw one card and play pot of greed to draw another two and that's all I need. I sacrifice ojamas green and black to summon the light end dragon(light/dragon/effect/8 stars/atk2600) and now I activate the mystical space typhoon to destroy your swords."

several massive blue flashes of lightning streaked across the floor underneath Oji before springing up and wrapping itself around the swords of light and completely obliterated them before the same lightning began to streak upwards encircling Oji and his dragon before turning white and in a massive flash a giant white dragon appeared around Oji before streaking over to Chazz's side of the field and encircling him. It had a massive golden head dress resembling a halo and it had four glorious feathery wings attached to its body by a golden piece of armour which had a massive perfect emerald mounted into it. "This dragons going to do to that fiery monstrosity what dark end did to your dragon lord. Light end dragon attack the meteor black dragon."

"Are you kidding me you practically just ended this game for me." Laughed Oji as the great white dragon rose up and began to charge a blast of fiery white light in its mouth. At the same time the meteor dragon stretched out one clawed hand and began to charge a ball of black fire a few inches from its palm. Ojama yellow panicked and got up from its defensive position and hurried over to Chazz. "Boss what are you doing if this goes wrong you'll lose the light end dragon."

"I know what I'm doing yellow now just wait on the field and leave the fighting to me."

The meteor black dragon released its attack and it hurtled towards light end who released a massive burst of white flame from its mouth keeping the black fire ball at bay. "Prepare to lose Princeton you ancient relic."

"Not so fast I activate light ends special attack which lowers his attack by 500 points and then lowers yours by 1500. Light end dragon destroy the meteor black dragon with light expansion!"

An immense white light shone from the gem at the head of the dragon's armour weakening the black fire ball allowing it to be pushed back at meteor black dragon by light end's flames. The fireball collided with the black dragon causing his charred black stone armour to crumble off him revealing his true purple skinned reptilian from which then collapsed in a heap of charred bone. "Impossible there's no way that could have worked I had it all planned."

"Wrong you put too much on me being old and unfamiliar with your form of strategy but let me tell you something. This is the fifth of those dragons I've ever faced and beaten."

The crowd watched in silent awe all except for Ryou who was cheering loudly. "I knew you wouldn't let that thing win!"

"Laugh while you can professor fossil that attack only causes 100 points of damage in the end and I have plenty of time to think of a new strategy."

"True enough punk but use that time wisely."

-Oji's life points 3900-

"Alright I draw one card and then I'll sacrifice my imp to set one monster face down and that'll end my turn."

"Going on the defensive won't help because with the card I just drew you don't stand a chance. First I activate monster reborn to summon a monster from the graveyard and I choose my dark end dragon and because he's coming back his attack is back to normal." The massive black monstrosity appeared next to its light attribute twin. "Now I use dark ends power of dark evaporation to destroy your face down card."

"No you can't do that!"

"Oh no well lets test that theory. Flames of dark evaporation attack!" once more the monster opened its second mouth and blew away the face down card with its black flames. "And now from the place where light and darkness meets comes the flames of Kuroi taiyō the black sunlight!" the two dragons flew towards the roof and collided into a massive burst of white light from which a single dragons head emerged. One side of it was blackened but on the other side was a set of beautiful white scales. It opened its mouth and out shot a ray of purple light which shot directly at Oji causing him to scream in anger as he dropped to his knees.

Professor Princeton walked over to Oji as he knelt on the stone floor nursing his battered pride. "Game over…"

-Oji's life points 0-


	13. Chapter 13 The Duelling Detective

Oji looked up as the teachers surrounded him all looking at him with the utmost disapproval. Ryou, Jono and Rose all stood by the sidelines as the obelisk blue got up and looked around at the three professors. He looked towards professor Tsuki with a slight ray of hope in his eye. "Please Professor I only did this to uphold the obelisk name." but the professor shook his head and looked down at the once proud student. "No you did this with the guise of upholding our honour but you've had something else in mind and you're coming with us to talk to the chancellor about it." But when he reached to grip him by the shoulder Oji shrugged him off quickly and ran up pushing professor Belowski down with one shove and rushing towards the exit. Ryou made to block him while Jono and Rose backed away in sheer terror. Oji pushed down Ryou and ran up the stairs as the professor Princeton ran over to help him. "Quick we have to stop him you two go after him while I take these guys back to their rooms."

Professor Tsuki ran up the stairs after Oji and through the room at the top of the staircase followed by professor Belowski. "Belowski you try and find his room and I'll run after him." meanwhile in the chamber professor Princeton had helped Ryou to his feet and was escorting the three students back up the stairs. "Professor what is this place?" said Jono looking back at the giant obelisk statue. "This is the secret obelisk blue arena it's one of the three secret arenas that were built when doctor Crowler became chancellor. He had them built for a big duel tournament he's planning between the three houses. The arenas were supposed to be kept a secret until the tournament was announced but I guess these scrubs found it first."

"So when's the tournament professor?" asked Ryou as they reached the top of the staircase. "The tournament is going to take place after the January exams. The heads of house are going to pick the best student in their dorm to represent the house as the house champion. The special arenas were built for the champion to watch these matches."

"Wow that's awesome professor Princeton is Ryou the slifer champion?" asked rose trying to keep up with Jono. "No I already picked a champion but I'd like to see you duel him Ryou. But first we have to get you back to your dorms." At that moment rose walked quickly up to the professor's side. "Actually professor Princeton I was wondering if I could join up with the slifers." Professor Princeton looked at the plucky blonde obelisk blue girl with a confused look frozen on his face. "Why would you want to do that?"

"I only got into obelisk blue because they expected I would be as good as my big sister but I've failed every practical exam and I want to work my way up on my own." Professor Princeton smiled at her and led the students to the staircase to the bottom of the dorm. "Well Miss Romero I appreciate what you're trying to do because I myself chose to become a slifer even though I started off as an obelisk blue. And your very welcome to the slifer dorm we don't have a separate dorm for girls like the obelisks do but we can have you share a room with two other girls if you don't mind."

Rose smiled cheerfully. "Oh I don't mind at all professor (as long as I'm closer to Jono I'd live in a pigsty)"

They made their way back to the slifer red dorm where Ryou and Jono left for bed and professor Princeton took Rose to find some girls who didn't mind sharing a room for a night. "Remember Ryou I want to see you early tomorrow morning you're excused from classes for the day."

Professor Princeton left the dorm later that night and went into the forest to look for professor Belowski who still hadn't come back yet. He brought a torch looking around in the mist and darkness for his colleague. A few minutes passed before professor Belowski returned accompanied by professor Tsuki. "Did you find that blue brat?"

"No and when we got to his room he had cleared everything out somehow." Replied Belowski. "I wonder what your little detective will make of this Princeton." Smirked professor Tsuki. "Listen Tsuki that boy is our one hope of figuring out what your rogue students are up to. I'm going to meet with him tomorrow and tell him what we know but also I want to see how he duels against Mr Banner…"

In the morning Ryou was still asleep but Jono had already gotten up and was wandering around the dorms little courtyard around the Jaden Yuki statue. "Oh Jono!" he spun around to see rose giving him a flirtatious wink from behind the statue. She stepped out in her all new slifer red uniform. "What do you think Jono?" Jono was stunned turning red and checking his hair was alright. "It looks great rose you've really settled in well."

"thanks I'm really enjoying this so far I'm going to try my best and make my way to the top." at that moment professor Princeton strolled over to the pair. "Hey kids have either of you seen Ryou?"

Jono frowned slightly and looked a little embarrassed when he said. "Um sir I think he's still in bed."

Seconds later the professor kicked in Ryou's door waking him up with a start. "Ryou wake up I need you to come with me to meet the duellist I told you about." Chazz led Ryou accompanied by Jono and rose to the ra dorm. The ra dorm was slightly bigger than the slifer dorm but was the same as it formed a wall of dormitories around a courtyard which was also bigger than the slifer dorm garden. Ryou wanted to see the student statue in the courtyard but the professor bypassed it and led him to what seemed like a small café on the other side of the dorm. Sat at a table outside of the café typing busily away on a laptop was a slightly older slifer red student in a long tailed version of the slifer red blazer. He had short scruffy white hair and a permanently confused yet polite look on his face. He stopped to take a small sip from a cup of tea next to him before turning to Ryou and the professor. "Good day professor and who is your friend?"

The professor pushed Ryou towards the boy with a look of pride on his face. "Oh this is Ryou banner the student I told you about." The other boy stood at the table and Ryou noticed the strange red duel disk on his arm. "Ah you mean the only other slifer student in terra firma rank." It was then that Jono tried to get into the conversation. "Well I'm in the terra firma rank too." The older boy gave him a condescending look and shrugged before saying. "Of course you are." Professor Princeton tried to steer the conversation back to normal. "Well as I was about to say Ryou, this is Tantei Aomori the representative of slifer house in the next big tournament." It was then that Ryou realised why the duel disk on Tantei's arm looked strange it was sculpted to look like it was made up of the coils of slifer the sky dragon and all the card slots had pictures of him on them. "Tantei is also slifer house's resident detective I put him in charge of finding out what those obelisks were up to. I brought you here to help him with the case." Ryou adopted a more serious tone and looked up at the white haired detective. "Well I don't see what I can tell you that professor Princeton can't tell you." Tantei smiled and activated his duel disk. "Simple I know you've defeated a lot of them and a duel against you should tell me everything I need to know about their playing style." Ryou activated his disk stepping forward. "If you think it'll help I'd be more than happy to give you a duel but I can't see how that can help."

-DUEL START- life points 4000

"I've not had the pleasure of duelling one of these students so playing you should give me a good idea of what kind of duellist can beat them. Now you start us off…"

"alright Tantei I'll begin by summoning elemental hero stratos (wind/warrior/effect/4 star/atk1900) then I'll use his secondary effect to move one elemental hero from my deck to my hand and I choose elemental hero steel king (earth/warrior/effect/4 star/atk1900) now I'll use polymerization fuse stratos and steel to summon the elemental hero iron hawk (wind/warrior/fusion/effect/7 star/atk2000)." The iron hawk wore a silver skin-tight suit with a red helmet and lining and had two massive metal bird wings mounted on his back. "iron hawk has a very special superpower when he's the only monster on the field all life point damage taken by both players is doubled when it comes from a magic, trap or effect monster I'll take advantage of that by playing the magic card Hinotama which with the effect of the iron hawk causes you 1000 points of direct damage." Tantei looked skyward as a ball of fire came barrelling down towards him striking him head on. "And then I'll end my turn by laying a card face down."

-Tantei's life points 3000-

"That's a very clever trick Mr. Banner you use the Hinotama to convince me that you're done using iron hawk's effect while in fact you have a ring of destruction hidden on your side of the field." Ryou gasped at this incredible deduction while Jono and rose looked on in surprise. "What's he talking about professor," said Jono, "there's no way he could have known about that is there?" professor Princeton observed as Ryou's strategy fell down around him. "This is why we call Tantei the duelling detective he can interpret an enemy strategy better than anyone. Though against Ryou I'm not sure how this will end. But one thing's for sure that was a good strategy by Ryou using iron hawk in conjunction with ring of destruction makes him the only monster on the field and doubles the effect of the card when used on the enemy and with Hinotama Ryou would only need to destroy one monster with 1500 attack points or more to end the duel in seconds."

Meanwhile Tantei had begun his turn. "I summon copycat (light/spellcaster/effect/1 star/atk0) and if I use his effect to copy your monsters attack then you can't use ring of destruction without causing yourself 4000 points of damage." The copycat appeared in a flash of smoke aiming his mirror at iron hawk creating a perfect reflection of him. "Now I'll lay two cards face down and end my turn."

"That's a clever one you've nullified my entire strategy but I've still got a few aces up my sleeve. I summon elemental hero black lightning (wind/warrior/effect/4 stars/atk2000)." The black and gold elemental hero flashed onto the field matching his iron winged partner in terms of attack. "Alright now to cause some major damage I'll use black lightning to attack your copycat and take them both out. Black lightning attack with darkness dual strike!" the hero charged up a huge bolt of electricity that consumed his entire body before darting towards copycat taking him out by blowing himself up in a small electric storm. "Hold that thought I activate my trap card the enchanted javelin to raise my life points by the total attack of black lightning a full 2000 points." The enchanted javelin sprung upon the field acting as a lightning rod drawing the electric residue of the darkness dual strike and converting it into life points for Tantei. "Good move but iron hawk will put you back on the bottom with sword wing slash!"

The second hero charged at Tantei spreading its wings as it charged ready to use the razor sharp edges to cut his life points down. "Not so fast I activate my second trap card a hero emerges now you have to choose one out of the three cards in my hand and if you choose a monster then I can summon it." There were three cards in Tantei's hand this was indeed a risky decision for Ryou who was still looking for an opportunity to use ring of destruction so he couldn't pick a monster of equal or greater strength or using it may not yield him much. "I pick the middle card…"

"You chose the humanoid slime (water/aqua/4 star/atk800/def2000) which I can now summon in defence mode." the hideous amorphous blob sheathed in golden armour sprung onto the field using its defence to completely block iron hawk's attack. "Of course being in defence mode saves him from destruction but unfortunately doesn't cost you any life points but with such a low attack he makes your ring quite useless still."

Ryou gritted his teeth and ended his turn.

-Tantei's life points 5000-

"alright now here's a classic manoeuvre I play pot of greed, draw two cards and then I sacrifice a worm drake(earth/reptile/4 star/atk1400) in my hand and my humanoid slime to summon the humanoid worm drake(water/aqua/fusion/7 star/atk2200)."

A horrible shiny skinned creature slithered onto the field in a cloud of icy smoke. Its features were sharp and shimmered in the light of the morning. "Now I think it would be opportune if I were to get rid of that glorified hang glider you call a hero. Worm drake attack with gel talon!" The creature rushed at iron hawk crystallizing one of its arms into a sword and slashing him in half. "That'll end my turn…"

-Ryou's life points 3800-

Ryou looked at his hand and drew a card he had a ring of destruction on the field but now was definitely not the time to use it. He needed a strong monster and fast so he reached into his hand and made his move. "Alright time to go back to basics I lay three cards face down and summon the elemental hero scarlet typhoon (wind/warrior/effect/4 star/def1200) in defence mode. And then I'll end my turn." Ryou now had four cards face down backing up the mighty red clad hero shielding himself with his immense blue bat wings.

Tantei stepped back to take a look at the three cards he had in his hand and his monster on the field he had a powerful monster in his hand but it was no use while he had Ryou cornered with no cards in his hand but he still had to be wary of the cards he had face down. As long as he had a backup he would be fine. "Alright Ryou it's time for a head on challenge I lay two cards face down and then I'll attack full force with my slime beast." The slime sharpened one of its liquid appendages into a sharp spear and took aim at the elemental hero's heart before flying towards him with the intention of spearing him directly through the chest. "Hold it right there I activate call of the haunted to revive my elemental hero iron hawk." The iron winged fusion of stratos and steel swooped out of the sky and swept scarlet typhoon away causing the slime creature to miss but he was quick to gear up for a second attack. He carved a chunk of his body out and flung it upwards at his primary target. "But that's not all I activate the magic card de-fusion to separate iron hawk into stratos and steel again. The hero split bringing two old heroes back in its place but it looked too late to stop the slime destroy scarlet. "You're too late all you've done is prolonged my attack by bringing back more monsters for me to destroy next turn."

"wrong I still have a few face downs left I activate the trap card alternate fusion!" the three elemental hero monsters began to glow brightly shooting towards each other and erupting in an explosion of light that culminated in the appearance of something else. "what is that professor?" asked Jono as the three spectators watched as the brightly shining monster descended to the ground deflecting the blob of slime and knocking the slime monster back to his side of the field. "This is the ultimate fusion monster Tantei the elemental hero crystal wings (light/warrior/fusion/effect/9 star/atk2800)." The hero descended to the ground he was clad in red and black armour and clothing and a helmet similar to that of iron hawk's but his most outstanding feature were the massive crystal wings that sparkled in the sunlight. "That's no ultimate fusion monster you could have summoned a much stronger monster (evil hero red general) with just two of those cards."

"Its super powers make it the ultimate fusion monster Tantei and they all have some affect on fusion monsters." It was then that Tantei noticed that something was happening to the humanoid worm drake. A large crack had begun to appear at the spot where the elemental hero had knocked it away. "The first advantage this monster has over other fusion monsters is that you can use any three elemental heroes to summons it. Also when it leaves the field by the effect of my alternate fusion trap I can pay 1000 life points to put back all of its fusion monsters but it's most interesting effect comes from that little love tap it gave your monster."

The winged hero drew his shining jewel wings behind its back as it prepared a special attack. "When it comes onto the field all other fusion monsters leave and take an attack point sized chunk of your life points with them. The only downside is that when they leave they give you back your fusion material monsters. But enough explanation I destroy your slime beast with the attack of cutting crystal!"

The jewel winged hero flew at high speed towards the slime beast cutting it down with the sharp edge of its wing and then flying back to its side of the field. The slime fell into two pieces turning back to the humanoid slime and the worm drake. Tantei knew that Ryou couldn't attack with it yet but he had still managed to take a reasonable chunk out of both of their life points. "An excellent plan but you just gave me two monsters with which to bring in a higher level monster."

"No problem it may still be your turn but by summoning him you end the battle phase." Said Ryou "Mr. Banner as you have shown me with your winged heroes the ability to attack isn't everything. On that note may I introduce you to my most powerful monster I sacrifice my two monsters to summon the invulnerable barrel dragon (dark/machine/effect/7 star/atk2600)." The dragon fell onto the field crashing down on its huge iron feet perching itself so its three revolver cannons pointed toward the elemental hero that dominated Ryou's field. "Of course you have nothing to fear from his attack but those three cannons on his head each have six slots loaded with three bullets each. Now I use the dragon's effect to play Russian roulette if two of those chambers spins onto a slot with a bullet inside your hero is destroyed automatically." Ryou watched as the loaded chambers began to spin the odds of his safety were about one in a million. The first chamber clicked into place but the barrel was empty the next chamber slowly revolved into place and Ryou watched as the hammer of the gun fell. Suddenly a mighty bang rang through the air as a silver bullet shot from the cannon knocking crystal wings off his feet weakening him. "one more should kill him!" again the cylinder spun Ryou shut his eyes tight as he listened for the big bang but suddenly the click of the hammer falling on nothing came and he opened his eyes to see the barrel dragon stood with an empty chamber. "You survived this round Mr. Banner but next turn will be your end."

"Oh that reminds me," said Ryou regaining his confidence. "At the end of this turn alternate fusion wears off and crystal wing is sent to the graveyard but I can pay 1000 life pints to summon his fusion material via his special effect." The duellists watched as the three elemental heroes fell to the field stratos, scarlet and steel. "And because of stratos's effect I can destroy as many magic and trap cards as I have elemental heroes (not including stratos) which obliterates both of your face downs..."

The rotors in the heroes giant machine wings blew away the two face downs as Tantei ended his turn.

-Tantei's life points 2800-

-Ryou's life points 2800-

"Alright now I have three monsters but your barrel dragon poses a problem but there's only one thing I can do about that I put my three heroes into defence mode. That'll end my turn but I can recover after this."

Tantei had but one card in his hand and he knew that there would be no grand come backs after this. "I play pot of greed and draw two more cards." He knew that it would be hard to build up to his master plan but he didn't have much to knock down anyway just a wall of three monsters and two face downs. "Alright I activate my barrel dragon again to decide your fate." The three cylinders spun again but only one was loaded so the effect was useless. "Oh well that bullet can still be used for an actual attack." The gun shot the silver bullet at the defence mode scarlet typhoon blowing him up in a massive eruption of smoke. Ryou gritted his teeth as his turn began. He had but two cards he laid one face down a trap useless right now but just in case and the other he summoned. "I summon a monster in face down defence mode." he could do nothing against the barrel dragon and time was running out. "Alright Mr. Banner you put up a good fight I would expect nothing less from a fellow tera firma student but it's time to show you why I'm house champion. I have three cards in my hand I activate a third pot of greed to make my hand four and now I begin my offensive. I activate polymerization to fuse the barrel dragon on my field with another dragon cannon in my hand. I sacrifice barrel dragon and blowback dragon(dark/machine/effect/6 star/atk2300) to summon the almighty Gatling dragon(dark/machine/fusion/effect/8 star/atk2600)!" the barrel dragon ducked down as a dragon with a machine magnum head descended and the two amalgamated themselves into an armoured tank dragon with three mighty machine guns on its triple heads. "Terrified Mr. Banner well it's not over yet I like to have insurance that you will lose I activate a magic card in my hand. Mercy of the time wizard I first send a time wizard (light/spellcaster/effect/2star/atk500) from my hand to the out of play and then I play time roulette if it goes wrong you gain half my life points if it works then I can bring back two monsters that were destroyed this turn that suffered at the hands of a magic or trap card."

Ryou's eyes widened in horror at what he was planning to do. A time wizard appeared on Tantei's field and its time wand began the roulette. If it went wrong then Ryou could still win this but if it worked he was almost certainly doomed.

DONG!

The sound rang out as the roulette stopped both duellists were frozen as they waited for it to go into effect.

"TIME MAGIC!"

Suddenly a massive vortex of time energy erupted behind Tantei before the two massive dragon cannons leapt from the past to crash down on Tantei's field standing shoulder to shoulder with the Gatling dragon. "This is terrible." Ryou was truly amazed at his opponent's strength as the three mighty dragons prepared to attack. "All three of my dragons can destroy your monsters with their special effects we'll start with the barrel dragon."

The barrels in the three mighty cannons began to spin for once all three had bullets loaded. The dragon shot down Ryou's face down before the magnum headed blowback dragon stepped up. "Its effect works the same as barrel dragons but I doubt you're unlucky enough for this to work." The dragon took aim and pulled its head back once another step back and it would fire. The dragon pulled back its head one further for a second it looked like Ryou was safe but then he heard a click and knew that the dragon was loaded it blew Ryou's stratos totally away with its effect as the third dragon took aim. "You are doomed Mr. Banner the Gatling dragon works differently to the barrel dragon if even one bullet is loaded then you are doomed."

The three Gatling guns on the dragon spun quickly Ryou knew that only three out of the six chambers had bullets in but it was then that he realised that it was truly over. All three guns were fully loaded but Ryou was prepared for this. All three heads fired away at steel king filling him full of holes before he departed to the graveyard. Ryou was so full of disappointment at himself not for losing but for not setting himself up to lose against the best student slifer red had to offer. "Hey Ryou!"

Ryou looked over at Tantei who was frowning at him. "I won by luck you could have won a few turns ago." What was he talking about? "I was lucky that you forgot about the ring of destruction." Suddenly Ryou remembered he had completely forgotten he even had it still face down on the field. "If you had used that on me a couple of turns ago you could have emptied my field and attacked me directly. But I got lucky and you forgot about it." Ryou couldn't have been more in despair than now knowing he could have won but lost because of his stupid rookie mistake. But then it hit him he couldn't win

"Now all dragons…"

He just couldn't win…

"Attack together…"

There was no way he could win…

"With seven gun silencer!"

He reached for his other face down as the dragons readied their attack. "Stop I activate my emergency face down Metalmorph I power up Gatling dragon by 300 points!"

Gatling dragon attack 2900. "All that does is make it stronger Ryou what are you doing?"

"The bigger they come the harder they fall. RING OF DESTRUCTION!" the ring flew from under its card and clamped on to Gatling dragons neck the mighty dragon roared in pain as it was consumed by a mass fiery explosion that blew away every monster and both the duellists.

-Tantei's life points 0000-

-Ryou's life points 0000-


End file.
